


speakeasy with me

by Truly_Morgan



Series: BillDip into the multiverse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternative Univers - Mafia, Author Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Speakeasies, dipper makes bad life choice, mobster bill cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Morgan/pseuds/Truly_Morgan
Summary: Dipper got himself in trouble and doesn't want to involve his family in it, but he knows he can't pay back the debt he owns. One night as they are out in a famous speakeasy, the young author catches the attention from a dangerous mobster that people have nicknamed the Gold Demon who is promising him to take care of his problem if he accepts his proposition.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: BillDip into the multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594843
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was remaking his tie for maybe the hundred times, sighing heavily. He didn't really have the head to go out, but Mabel had assured him he would feel better once they were there. But how could he forget about his problem when the brick sitting on his desk was a heavy reminder of his time running out?

If only he hadn't left his curiosity take the best of him when he was on his night walk three weeks ago he wouldn't be stuck with this debt. He should have walked pass that back alley just ignoring and forgetting about the sound that had cached his attention. But no, of course, mister Mason Pines needed to go and put his nose into dangerous things, especially as he knew there were gangsters around the area sometimes.

He must have scared the person with who they were making a deal, maybe they thought he was a police officer, but soon after he was in trouble. Apparently, he had made them lose a deal that was worth a lot of money and their boss would kill them if they didn't have the cash. So he was stuck with paying it for them. He would have gone to the police, but at this point, lots of them were already bought by the mafia and he knew he would put his family in danger if he was doing this.

Problem was, he didn't have the money to pay them back and he already had negotiated more time, he couldn't get more. The selling of his books was not enough for that and he clearly doesn't have the time to find a job. He was grateful for his fans, but there wasn't enough of them to get him out of this. And he wasn't going to ask his family to help him, he preferred to keep them the most far away from this as possible.

He groaned when he realised he messed up his tie again, jumping when he heard his door open, relaxing when he saw his twin. “Dipper, Pacifica is waiting for us, what are you doing?” she asked, walking toward him and gently slapping his hand away from the tie, doing it for him. “Sorry, I was thinking about something” He offered, not really far from the truth. He received a roll from the eyes, his sister knowing very well how he could get lost in his mind when he was alone.

Once she made sure he was well dress they took their coat and went outside where their friend was waiting in the car. “Took you long enough” commented Pacifica, looking at Dipper taking place behind. “Sorry” he simply mumbles, hearing Mabel explaining and over-exaggerating as she was taking place beside the young lady at the front.

Soon the car was filled with the two women talking, gaining a smile from Dipper, still surprise of how they were now friends with Pacifica Northwest. They were not exactly from the same social class, but their meeting in the small town of Gravity Falls couples years back might have helped, even if they were more rival than friends at the time.

Dipper decided to stay in silence and look at the city, he wasn't really the best at keeping long conversation with those two and he still didn't have the mind to it. The ride took maybe two dozens of minutes before the young Northwest parked the car and they start walking. Dipper was just following since he never came before, way too scared to be found in a speakeasy, he really didn't need more troubles.

After five minutes of walking, they entered a back alley and went down some stair. Pacifica did the talking, showing something to the pair of eyes looking through a slot in the metallic door. This seemed to be good because quickly after he heard locked being undone and the door opened, a large man showing them they could get in, which they did quickly.

They went down some more stair before getting to another door, this time he could hear music faintly coming from it. Dipper was intrigued by the logo presented on the board nailed to the door, illuminated by a neon above the door. Was it the bar signboard? The triangle with a close eye was a curious choice, but after that, he couldn't say if it was that out of the norm. Once inside Dipper took a quick glance around the underground bar, thinking it was looking richly decorated, no wonder why it was where Pacifica was going.

"Welcome to the Golden Paradise" said Mabel close to his ear, offering him a smile. The name was fitting in his opinion, it was sounding pretty nice. He was surprised that the music was this loud, not to the point you couldn't hear yourself talk, but it wasn't as quiet as he thought it would be. Maybe it why the place was underground? So they wouldn't be heard from the outside, after all, he couldn't remember hearing anything from outside, only halfway down the stairs and even then it was really faint.

The young author was dragged to the bar, Mabel ordering something for the both of them, Pacifica doing the same after and paying for all of them. Dipper catches her eyes, ready to say he would pay her back later before she stopped him. "Just have fun Dipper, you seem like you really need it" she said, offering him a little smile. He just nodded, knowing well she wouldn't ruin herself by paying for them all.

He thanked the man behind the counter when he received his drink, starting to drink as he was still looking around the room lighted dimly. He was nearly finishing his first drink when he was pulled by Mabel to the centre where other people were dancing, obliging when Mabel started doing so too. He wasn't the best dancer and he was certainly not better when surrounded by dozens of people he didn't know. But he stayed to make his twin happy, up until her attention was fully back on her friend, then he went back to the bar, ordering a new drink, paying for himself even if it was pricy.

He went for a booth on the side, sitting on the nice banquet. He started to think about all his problems again, suddenly scared those guys might be here, but realising it was less likely to be on their territory. None the least, he couldn't get this all out of his head, looking at the musician absently.

He had to stop thinking about that, going instead for looking around the room, trying to see what kind of people were there. Mostly peoples with money, if he had to tell from their clothing and accessories, but he could recognise some people of importance too. He could even spot some police officer, guessing everyone needed a break, though it was ironic to him that in the daylight they were claiming to follow the law.

There was one man who stuck out a little more, maybe it was the eye patch or the laughter he could hear from time to time coming from him. The man seemed to be important or at least have an important talk, as two hefty men were guarding the booth.

The young man couldn't take his eyes away from the man, somehow he was looking really fascinating. From where he was he had the impression his only eye was lightly glowing with the light. He supposed he had quite some money with the clothing he was wearing, all either black or yellow and he was sure some gold must have been thrown in it.

Dipper froze when their gazes meet, before he quickly looked away, taking a sip of his glass, trying to pass it as nothing. "Good job Dipper" he mumbles to himself "Go head and attract more gangster on you, not as if you already had enough troubles" he thought aloud to himself, looking for his sister in the crowd.

After a couple of minutes, he glances towards the booth where the man was before, not seeing him anymore, even if the other men seemed to still be talking between themselves. He was somehow relieved, looking around the room to see if he could find the top hat man again.

“Hello dear~”

The young Pines nearly choked on his drink, turning around to see the man sitting right beside him. How did he get there without him noticing? He didn't know what to do, frozen on his seat, looking at the man like a deer in front of a hunter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" offered the man with a smirk, clearly not sorry and happy of the effect he had. Dipper coughed a little, before greeting the man too, still anxious as too why he came to him.

"I don't remember seeing you here before" commented the man. "I came here with a friend and my sister" responded Dipper before seeing the stranger calling someone over to order drinks. "Oh no, I can't I-" he try to refused before being shushed by the man "This is on the house~" he received for argument. Wait. Was he speaking with the owner of the place? It was making him even more anxious to think about it. He really needed not to mess up here too.

"Don't look so tense" laughed the mobster, holding out his hand "The name William Cipher, but you can call me Bill" he said with a grin. Dipper hesitantly reaches out to grab the gloved hand "Mason Pines, but everyone's calls me Dipper" he said, already regretting giving out his real name. Especially since he was talking with THE Bill Cipher, also known as the Gold Demon and he wasn't sure he wanted to see why he was called that. Dipper was apparently getting really good at getting himself involved with gangs, even better with the big boss this time.

"Mason Pines uh? The name seems familiar" said the mobster before taking the glasses that were brought to them. "I um... I write novels with supernatural-themed, some say they belong to the fantastique literature" proposed the author, not really believing the man would know about it, he didn't seem like the kind to read that type of book.

"Yes, I remember, A friend of mine like your books, I have read the one where the character is losing his mind little by little because of a presence in the house, but have no proof of it". Dipper was surprised, it had been a while since he wrote that short novel "The invisible guest" he said, still surprise he knew his name from his books. He receives a positive hum as he was taking a sip from his drink, confirming his proposition.

"Anyway, you seemed a little worried earlier, is something on your mind Pine Tree?" asked the man, confusing Dipper as to where the weird nickname was coming from. His confusion must have been apparent, as Bill laughed, before pointing at his cufflinks "I just noticed your cufflink, they are unusual" commented the man. Well, he guessed not many people had pine tree cufflinks, but he wouldn't have thought it was something to notice well in this dimly lighted room. "It was a gift from my friend since I didn't have any and apparently they reminded her of me".

He took a sip from his drink, before seeing the man still looking at him as if waiting for him to say something before he remembered the initial question. "Oh, it really is nothing, I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems, I'm sure you already have enough to take care of" he responded, seeing yet again some glasses of alcohol being brought to them. When did the man ask for them? He didn't notice.

"It true there is a lot I have to take care of, but I don't mind listening to some nice gentleman, I could maybe even help" he suggested. The young man was really not sure about that. It was really not a good idea to talk about it, but he took one glance at the gold looking eye before feeling like he could really tell everything.

Dipper quickly looks at the new drinks in his hand, going for a bigger swing this time, feeling like the man wouldn't give up easily anyway. He then started lightly, mostly introducing his financial situation that was really poor at the moment. Lesser the alcohol in his glass was, more he was telling, finally telling him in what debt he was in. At the end he left out a heavy sigh, passing both hands on his face.

He had drunk a little too much, he was really not used to it. He turned to the man still smirking at his story as if amused at how he managed to get in such trouble. "Well, seem like you are running out of time, but maybe I could help you with your problem" suggested the man, bending a little towards him and invading, even more, his personal space, he was already sitting close enough, he was now way too close.

"I have nothing to repay you" said Dipper, anxious that this would involve him doing anything that could get him in bigger problems or even prison. Because of course the man wouldn't propose such a great opportunity and it being free. This seemed to make the mobster smile, backing off a little as he was placing his glass back on the table.

"Oh no don't worry, what I will ask of you is really nothing, I'm sure you can do it" finally said the man "In counterpart I want you to come and work at my house, you can do that right?" he asked. Dipper was confused, not understanding why he would want that. He really didn't want to involve himself further with gangsters, but at the same time Bill said it, he was soon approaching the due date for his payment. He glances away, internally debating with himself.

But did he really had a choice in the end? He knew soon even his sister and Uncles would be dragged in all this by his fault. He shut his eye, taking a deep breath, still not believing he was really accepting this.

When he opened his eyes he looked back at the man, Bill's grin growing wider when he saw his gaze. He held out his gloved hand again, knowing very well he had made his mind. "Do we have a deal?". Dipper did hesitate again to shake his hand, but when he went to grab it his hold was strong "Deal".

The man was clearly delighted, taking out a small notepad from inside his vest, opening it to quickly write on one of the pages. "You can start tomorrow to come to my house if I'm not there my men will let you in, there's also my number, in case you have trouble and need to reach me" explained the man, giving him the paper with the elegant handwriting. "And you don't have to worry, your problems are going to be taken care of very quickly" said the man confidently, before reaching in his pocket again, a little card stuck between two of his fingers as he was holding it out to the younger man. "Here's a guest card so you can come back whenever you want, just show it at the door and at the bar, they will know what to do".

The young author took the little card but didn't really have time to read what was on it as Bill was starting to stand up. "I'm really sorry to go this early Pine Tree, but I have some things I need to attend to" said the man, only making Dipper go on how it was really nothing and normal that he needed to keep this place running. "I'll see you later then~" finally said the man before going away, and Dipper was sure he had winked at him, even if he couldn't tell with the eye patch.

He took some time to relax, trying to take a look at the papers before he heard his name being called, quickly putting them his waistcoat pocket, making sure not to crease them. He then looked up to see Mabel and Pacifica coming back to him, telling him they wanted to go since they were starting to get tired. He obviously accepted, getting up, not surprised to feel his legs a little less stable than before.

The three of them then went back outside and then to their car, Pacifica saying she would drop him first since he was the closest. He said it was good, before tuning them out, thinking about how his night had gone.

It felt like he just made a deal that would bring him problems in the future. But it was too late to go back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't post any other chapter soon, but I have 0 self-control over what I write, so here it is, Chapter 2.

Dipper was greeted with a headache when he woke up, looking around to find the clock, showing it was already midday. He groaned, passing a hand on his face, laying there a little more before forcing himself out of bed, going to wash his face. At least he woke up naturally and not to the sound of another object being thrown to his apartment window.

Oh. Yeah, he remembered why it was most likely not by that, he made a deal with the Gold Demon. He sighs, looking back at his own face in the mirror, still not believing he made such a deal with the man. He was starting to regret his choice a little, just a little.

The young Pines then went to his small kitchen, making some coffee and toast, not feeling well enough for a good breakfast. As he was waiting for the coffee to be ready he remembered he needed to go to the mobster house. But for that he needed the address, grumbling to himself as he was trying to find back the paper. He went through the pocket of the last night clothes, happy to find them easily and not damaged.

He wrote down the address in his notebook, like this he would be sure to have it with him since he was going nowhere without it. His attention was then focused on the little black card the man had given him before going away.

It was a black card with the bar logo on one edge, written in white and gold "Special Guest to the Golden Paradise", the two later words in gold, or what the author could guess was gold. Even the triangle of the logo seemed to be from that colour. It was going well with the speakeasy style actually, so he wasn't surprised.

“This must be what Pacifica used to get in” he thought to himself, guessing Bill wasn't letting everyone in, especially with the high percentage of rich people Dipper saw in. He placed it in his notebook, sure to not lose it that way, supposing it could be useful to him later.

He drank his coffee slowly as he was packing his work in progress in his bag and putting the typewriter in its case. He could obviously not go back on his word, specifically when given to the head of a criminal group.

He finished his coffee in one go, looking for some clean clothes to wear. He normally was casual in his clothing and wasn't bothering himself with tie and waistcoat, but went for it anyway, not really wishing to give a bad impression. He could do with that, anyway, the man wouldn't ask for him to eternally work at his house, he would get bored at some point.

Dipper took the bus, not wanting to walk all the way to the location, especially since it wasn't close. He could recognise the street name and knew it was a sector with richer houses, so he doubted the bus would get all the way in since wealthy people usually use taxis or have drivers. So he did had to walk, but at least it was less.

Once he found the house he was stuck in choc, even if he should probably not have been. The house was big and he had no doubt the criminal activity of the man had paid everything of it. He was starting to feel nervous, taking hesitant steps towards the door. Even his knocks were hesitant, although he did try to hide it. He was first greeted by an older man, maybe a servant? "Yes?"

“Um... My name his Mason Pines, Mister Cipher told me to come here today” introduced Dipper, looking around nervously, unsure if he was warned about it or if he was coming at a wrong time. The man took a glance at what he was carrying and what he looked like, before nodding. "Sir was indeed expecting you, Mister Pines, come in, I will guide you to his office" finally said the man, making a gesture to invite him in.

Dipper quietly thank the man as he passed him, following closely behind him as they were walking through the house, pretty sure it could also be called a mansion at this point. When they arrived at the destination, the older man knocked and waited for an answer before opening the door, announcing the author was here.

"Oh great, come in, come in" Said Bill, a hand on the receiver so he wouldn't be heard from the person on the other end. Dipper then got in, turning when he heard the door close quietly behind him. He was awkwardly standing by the door, looking at the mobster on the phone, talking about a job being finished, or close to. He didn't hear much as Bill had soon finished his call, turning with a large smile towards him. "Don't be scared, you can come closer" he said with a laugh at how The young Pines didn't move from his spot since he entered the room.

Dipper did that, going for a chair vaguely placed in front of the desk, carefully placing his typewriter case on the floor. "I'm happy to see you, I was starting to think you might never come" admitted the man amused, before adding "I shouldn't have underestimated my little Pine Tree".

Dipper was a little taken aback by his last word. His? He wasn't his, but felt a little too scared to argue on it, so he simply stayed awkward about it. "I woke up in the middle of the day and had to take a bus here, sorry for the time it took" he explained with a small smile, his respond apparently good enough.

“I should probably ask one of my man to go and get you then, it would be quicker and safer” admitted Bill. “Oh no, you really don't need to bother this much for me I can-” refused the young man before being shushed by the other one. “It really is nothing and you might need some protection in the next couple of days to come”.

This information made Dipper suddenly even more anxious, his hands fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. "W-why? Didn't you said I would be cleared of my debts" asked Dipper, unsure if he should just have tried to negotiate more time.

“Oh yeah, You will be, but you weren't expecting for the Weirdmageddon group to pay them for their own inability to keep their deal?” asked Bill, even if he knew it was most likely what the man had thought, maybe he could have been more precise on what he would do. Too late, things were already on their way to be settled.

“What... are you doing then?” asked Dipper, immediately regretting, not really wanting to know. “Oh, Take care of the three men you were talking about and passing the message that they shouldn't try to contact you again” explained the mobster as he was standing up “Of course it's going to piss off their boss, one should expect it from the head of a criminal organisation, so you might be in danger for some time” he finished.

By the end of it Dipper had gone pale, not sure what would be worst, still being stuck with debts or him now becoming their new target. He jumped when he felt two hands gently grabbing his shoulder, moving in an attempt to make him less tense. "Don't worry Pine Tree, I will make sure nothing happens to you".

The author was just even less comfortable with these two hands massaging his shoulder, soon feeling them go away, letting himself finally relax. "If you say so" whispered the young man, feeling a pat on his shoulder and hearing the mobster walking to the door. "Let me show you where you can work! I'm sure you would prefer to be able to write a little today and I still have some things to attend to with my men" suggested Bill.

Dipper quickly nodded, grabbing his case again to follow him. When they were stepping out they could hear footstep running toward them with barks, surprising the author. He saw two Dobermans running towards them, turning around the new person, sniffing him. "Zanthar, Kryptos, sit" ordered their master. Both dogs went to sit in front of them, gaining quick ruffles.

"You don't have to worry about them, they look scary but they are both good boys" affirmed Bill, gently taking Dipper's wrist to let the dogs sniff him, telling them that Dipper was a guest. Well, the young Pines guess it was fine if they were going to be friendly with him, he always had loved pet but never was able to own one.

They were again on their way, Dipper close by as the dogs were trotting behind them. Bill was giving him indications towards other rooms he might need, like the bathroom or even one of the guest room in case it was getting late and he wanted to stay.

The criminal had guided him to his library, Dipper being stuck in the doorway, in awe from the number of books there was. This made the other man laugh "I might not look like it, but I enjoy reading in my free time" he said, taking Dipper out of his thought. "This is a really nice library, I can really work here?" he asked as he was walking to the large desk sitting in the middle of the room. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here, you can also read any book you wants" affirmed the man.

Dipper was still looking at the man in disbelieve, he also could read as much as he wanted for free? It was too good to be true and for him to only need to come and work here most day. "Thank you Mister Cipher" finally said the author with a small smile. "No need to be formal with me, call me Bill" asked the man with a laugh, Dipper only nodding to say he got it.

The Pines then started to place his things on the desk, Bill looking him do so with a smile. “I will leave you alone, If you need anything come and find me” he said before going away, leaving the door ajar so the dogs could get out whenever they wanted to.

Dipper then sat in the armchair, looking at the two dogs sitting near the desk, still not believing he was going to work here. But he wasn't able to enjoy this idea too long since all the other information Bill had given him earlier were coming back, making him nearly panic.

"Oh god, oh no, what will I do" he mumbles to himself, feeling like those threats wouldn't be pulled only on him, once they would find out he had a family they were going to be in danger too. But could he ask Bill to make sure nothing happen to them? He was already doing so much for him, he surely couldn't ask more of him.

He was pulled out of his anxious state of thought by the whining made by one of the dogs. He turned to see one of them beside him, head resting on the armrest as if sensing the author anxiety. Dipper left out a quiet chuckle, gently patting the dogs head. "Don't worry boy, I'm okay". Yes, he was okay. He would be okay with the help of Bill, he just needed to trust him.

He then turned back to his typewriter, telling himself to work so he wouldn't have to think about all this. Once focused on his writing he didn't think about anything else, paying no attention to his surroundings. At least he would be able to do some progress on his book, especially since he was late on his writing.

Hours passed until he was snapped out of his writing when he heard someone whispering near his ear "Pine Tree~", turning toward Bill who was standing next to him, a smirk plastered on his face. He then sat on the corner of the desk, looking at all the work Dipper did.

"You were so concentrated I didn't want to take you out of it, you didn't even notice I was sitting on the other side of the desk" affirmed the man with a chuckle, Dipper a little embarrassed he didn't even notice him, mumbling a small "Sorry". "It's really nothing, I was happy to see you were able to work on your book here, I thought you might not feel comfortable enough for that" he admitted.

"I thought so too" admitted Dipper with a little smile "But I needed to think about something else than my situation, so I did my best". Bill hum, pleased to hear he was fine with working here, it would have been a problem otherwise. "I was going out to have dinner, do you want to come with me?" asked Bill.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden and I need to get home anyway, my sister is going to be worried if I don't come back" refused politely the young Pines as he was placing back his work in his bag. She was moving in with him because she had broken her engagement and needed somewhere to stay, he couldn't leave her on the street. He supposed she wouldn't ask too much about where he went today since she most likely passed part of her day finalising the paper.

“What a shame” sigh the man, making Dipper feel a little bad not to accept. “But I get it, family is important, let me drive you back then”.

Dipper would have refused, but at the same time, he felt like he wouldn't let go of this one, especially if he was going out anyway. Plus, it would be faster that way than trying to take a bus back home. He reluctantly accepted, not really wanting to give his address to a criminal, but Bill would probably have found it somehow anyway.

Bill was apparently pretty happy of that, helping him carry his typewriter back to his car. Dipper was going to sit on the back but realised this time no one was at the front and he felt like it would be weird to stay at the back. Once they were inside the car Dipper gave him in address, Bill repeating it as if to remember it. "We are on our way then".

The ride passed without a word exchanged, only Bill humming a song Dipper couldn't recognise. But for once he wasn't feeling too tense around the man, probably getting used to him and understanding he wouldn't hurt him. Up until now, the man had been good to him, if not even flirtatious at time. If he was going to be this nice with him Dipper could manage to often be around him.

he realised he was lost in thought again when he was taken out of them by the car finally stopping. He turns to look outside, seeing his apartment building. It was way faster than walking and taking the bus. "Thank you for the ride Bill" smiled the young Pines, gaining a dismissing wave of the hand "It really was nothing since I was heading out too anyway" argue the mobster "Have a good evening Pine Tree~" he then smiled. "You too Bill" respond back the young man before going out, waving him goodbye once in front of the building door.

He watched as the car was driving away, finally getting in and taking the stair up to his apartment. He was greeted by a tight hug from his sister, nearly dropping his typewriter on the floor, looping his free arm around her. "Dipper where did you go? You could have left me a note so I wouldn't worry about you" she asked, finally letting go of him so he could get in and lock the door.

"Sorry, I needed to get out of here to work today, I think I found somewhere nice to work at" he smiled, placing the travelling case on the table. "Am I dreaming? My brother going out of his home? Who are you and what did you do of Mason Pines" laughed the woman as she was taking a seat at the table, making Dipper laugh as he was looking for something to cook.

"Are you going out again tomorrow?" she asked, curious. "Yeah, it starting to be a little too cold in here anyway, sorry about that by the way, someone should come after tomorrow to change the broken window" he said, receiving an "It nothing" as his sister knew he wasn't to blame for the broken window.

“Are you going out tomorrow?” asked Dipper curious, making them some soup. “Yeah, I will help grunkle Stan at his shop since Ford isn't back yet from Gravity Falls” explained Mabel, saying she couldn't stay all day home and do nothing to help. Dipper smiled, knowing the young lady wouldn't stay without doing anything for long, she was a strong woman and a working one. At least Stan was ready to let her help him.

"Hope you have fun and no angry customer get back to the store" commented Dipper with an amused smile. They then sat down to talk, going over what they had missed from each other lives as they didn't meet each other really that often in the past two years, thanks to Mabel's ex-fiancee.

Luckily he still had the second bed that was coming with the apartment, very useful when someone from his family was staying over, like this they wouldn't need to sleep on the old canape. Not like he and Mabel wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed, a thing they did millions of time before, even passed their childhood.

Dipper went to bed, thinking back to a certain blond, trying not to think too much about him as he was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about the black card, [you can see it here](https://truly-morgan.tumblr.com/post/190126564772/heres-a-guest-card-so-you-can-come-back-whenever)


	3. Chapter 3

The following day the twins were greeted by a stranger waiting in front of the door, leaning on his car and looking around. When he finally saw the young man coming out of the building he straightens his posture. "Mister Pines?" he asked even if he sounded sure about who he was facing.

Dipper immediately supposed it was the person Bill had asked to come and get him, even if he wasn't expecting for the said person to come this early. He was going to approach the man when he felt Mabel grabbing on his sleeve, looking at him as if asking if he knew this person. "He is... the assistant of my editor" lied the author, offering a small smile as he was adding he just needed to met with his editor and that apparently he had asked his assistant to come and get him.

She didn't seem sure about that but didn't ask further, following him toward the man. "I was sent by Mister-" started the stranger before being cut by Dipper "Mister Brown, I know" smiled the young man, his expression begging him not to ask further. "Yes... Mister Brown" simply confirmed the man.

"So you won't be able to walk me to grunkle Stan shop" commented Mabel, only for Dipper to turn again to the man. "We shouldn't be late if we just drops you on the way" smiled Dipper. He had suggested to walk her just to be sure nothing bad would happen to her, especially since a woman in pants wasn't the most common thing in the world and he was scared something might happen to her for that. Though he guesses she should be fine in such a big city where people were more open-minded about things like this.

“Yes of course” respond the man with a smile, opening the door so both of them could get in before getting behind the wheel himself. Dipper then gave him indication to the store, talking some more for the couple of minutes it would take them. It wasn't a long walk in the first place, so they were able to drop his sister pretty quickly, telling her to have a great day.

Once back on the road the car was silent, Dipper a little uncomfortable with this new man. "I assume this was your sister" said the man to try and make him a little more comfortable "She looks like you a lot". The author offered him a little smile, trying to relax a little "We are twins and even after all this time we look really similar" he admitted. They could both be said to look androgynous even if their style was giving away pretty easily their gender. Well, he was never bothered by the idea of not looking hyper-masculine, even if it has brought jokes and teasing on him in the past. At least his sister didn't seem to have too much problem with that.

“Oh!” suddenly said the stranger “I forgot to introduce myself, how could I forget, My name is William Hyde” introduced the man. “Mason Pines, but I suppose Bill must already have told you” said Dipper to finish the introduction. “It funny how you have the same name has Bill” mention the author with a small smile.

"Yeah, it seems to amuse and confused a lot of people" admitted the man with a gentle laugh "I, for a long time of our childhood, was sure his name was Bill, I too was surprised the learn he was named William" added William. "You two know each other since childhood?" asked Dipper, curious to learn more about the mobster.

"Well, believe it or not, but I am a Cipher too, even though I don't wear the name as I took over my father's name" answered the driver "My mother and his father were never in good term and when each family had us they wanted to name us over our grandfather name" explained William "It only later they learned about each other nephew via other family member telling them, it apparently didn't help them get along better".

Dipper nodded, finding all this pretty intriguing. Such a weird family, though he supposes he couldn't talk with a great uncle trying to understand supernatural things, another one running scam business and parents who left them to grew up in the middle of nowhere with those said great-uncles. Well, he couldn't say they ever lacked anything, the two men were able to raise them pretty well.

"Are you going to come and get me every day?" asked Dipper after some silence, curious about it. After all, he wouldn't want for William to wait hours in front of the building when he was sleeping or out. He would most likely have the cops call on him if he was doing that too often.

"Yes, it what I was asked for, also to make sure nothing happens to you" clarified the man. "But if you pass a lot of time in Bill house you will be safe" he affirmed as he was turning in the driveway of the mansion.

William was out first, opening the door for him, surprising Dipper that was about to do it himself. "Thank you" he said politely, gaining a smile from William. He didn't have to knock this time, William apparently having a key of the place. He was probably there often enough if he had one.

Dipper was firstly greeted by the two dogs, crouching down to pet them, greeting them happily, already used to them. "Should I notice Master of your arrival?" asked the old man from the day before, making Dipper jumped since he didn't saw him coming. "Yes, I'm sure he would yell at me otherwise for not telling him his guest had arrived" respond William. After giving his coat to the old man suggesting he place it for him. Dipper took a quick glance at his watch, it was only nine in the morning and if Bill had passed most of the night out he felt like he shouldn't bother his sleep.

"Are you sure it's fine? I don't want to bother him if he came back late, he needs to rest" asked Dipper, a little surprised when he heard Will laugh. "Don't worry, he asked me to notify him of your arrival, he can only be pissed at himself for that" explained the man "Have you eat already?" he then asked. "No" admitted Dipper. He wasn't expecting for Will to be there this early, maybe closer to midday, but not this early. He had planned on eating after dropping Mabel to Stan store.

It then, as he was thinking about all this, that he remembered he hadn't brought his typewriter with him, groaning as he was passing a hand on his face. "Is something wrong Mister Pines?" asked William when he heard him, concerned he might not be feeling well. "I forgot my typewriter at home, I only took my bag with me so I could go back on what I did yesterday, I was going to a café since I didn't think you would be there this early so I didn't bring it with me" explained Dipper "And you can call me by my name, I'm going to feel weird if you are always this formal with me" he then suggested, not really used to people being this formal with him.

"Don't worry, I can lend you one" said a voice coming in the kitchen, making both of them jump as Bill didn't make any sound while coming in. The man seemed still half asleep but smiled happily when he saw Dipper. He was already dressed up, even if it was a little more casual than what the author had seen him wearing.

"You could do that?" asked Dipper, happy to hear he wouldn't need to do a trip back to his house to get it. "If I say so" grin the mobster as he was taking place at the small table. "Does Sir want me to prepare breakfast?" asked the butler, Dipper turning to William who was already getting ready to do that. "No I will be fine Mister Kasper, thank you" responded the young man. "Oh, but if Pine Tree is okay with this, you could put his bag in the library and set the typewriter for him" suggested Bill, turning to see what the young Pines was thinking about that. "I'm fine with that" admitted Dipper, giving his bag to the man who then went away.

The author was suddenly pulled to sit on a chair next to Bill, the act surprisingly gentle. "How was your evening yesterday" asked the mobster with a smile, elbow on the table and head leaning on his hand. "Me and Mabel were able to talk about events from our lives, we haven't had the chance to do that in a long time" he answered. "Better than Bill's night then" commented Will in an amused voice.

This comment made Bill groan as if remembering the day before, sarcastically thanking his cousin for reminding him of that in the morning. "What happened?" asked Dipper curious. "Some drunken idiot broke stuff in the Golden Paradise so we need to do reparation in the day, hopefully, it will all be done by tomorrow night, we have a reputation to keep so we can't stay close for too long" explained Bill as his expression soften a little, still visibly annoyed at that event, but keeping it down for the author.

“Anyway dear cousin of mine, please don't bring work subject to the table I just woke up, at least wait until ten” asked Bill as he was watching his cousin cook some eggs and bacon. Dipper saw William taking a glance at his watch, before saying “Sure, I can wait thirty-three minutes” he said. Bill simply scoff at his response, still thanking him after when he finished doing their breakfast.

Dipper was still not believing he was taking breakfast with the head of a criminal organisation and having a nice talk with him. If someone had told him he would end up here a month ago he would have called the person crazy. He was mainly listening to the two men arguing about leaving him more time to wake up until Mister Kasper came polity in again.

"Sir, someone is asking for you on the phone, a certain Mister Cullen, should I tell him to call back later?" He asked. "No, no I'll take it, he was supposed to call three days ago about a job" responded the mobster as he got up to go and get the nearest phone.

Dipper turned back to Will, the man gently smiling as he was passing some bacon under the table to one of the dogs. When he saw Dipper looking at him he held a finger to his mouth to ask him not to tell. The author simply offered him a small, doing as if he saw nothing.

"So William... are you part of the group too?" asked Dipper before finishing some eggs. It one of the question he couldn't get off his mind. He seemed to know a lot about Bill's work and was actually suppose to protect him, so he must be, right? "If it not too much to ask" he then added.

"I guess you could say so" started the man "I came here simply to help him and make sure he wouldn't get killed, I mainly help with some others speakeasies Bill own, they are not as fancy as the Golden Paradise, but they still bring money so he kept them" he explained before realising he was starting to go off the subject. "But I don't often help with other jobs, I guess he doesn't necessarily want to involve me too much, I was surprised when he asked me to protect you" admitted the man "Not that I can't do the job, don't worry about your life" he then laughed.

Dipper was surprised by the information. So Will wasn't really working for Bill? He was just helping around? Because he had to be honest, William wasn't really looking like the kind of person to be in a criminal organisation. He was looking like a pretty gentle and sympathetic man. "How did you got in then?"

"He might explain to you the whole story if he wants, it is not my place to tell you everything, but I will cut it short to he had some problem with our family and soon after created his own group, when I heard of that I was scared he would get killed, even if our parents don't like each other, I see him as a brother and couldn't even imagine losing him because he wasn't careful enough" explained the man.

The young man smiled softly, yeah, clearly William wasn't a man of violence and crime, actually knowing that was helping him feel more comfortable with the idea that he would be the one around to protect him.

They then both turn to the door when they saw Bill coming back, this time fully dressed and putting on a coat, clearly going out. "There's a problem I need to take care at one of our warehouse" he announced, sounding annoyed at that "Will when you have the time go check at the Golden Paradise if the repairs are going well" he asked, putting on his top hat "Sorry Pine Tree I can't finish breakfast with you, but I will make sure to keep you company later~" he smiled at him before going for whatever he needed to take care of.

“Well, apparently I will have to leave you too later, making sure everything is going alright, although I doubt they would try to do a bad job for Bill, he's well known for wanting the perfection and nothing less” said William as he was taking their empty plate to clean them.

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, looking at the man's back. He was really curious all of a sudden about what had happened and he wouldn't be able to work all day, even less staying here alone all day. "Can I come?" he finally asked, sounding hesitant. The other man seemed surprised by the question, looking absently at him as he was thinking about it. "Well, I guess it should be safe enough for me to bring you and I doubt Bill would be angry that I brought you, he would probably have done it himself, he seems to really appreciate you, so yes" responded the man.

Dipper was happy about this, even if he knew he shouldn't let his curiosity drag him too far into all those criminal stuff. He already put enough danger in his life, he didn't need to add more.

Though, the last part of that statement had stuck out to him. Was Bill really appreciating him that much? He mostly had the impression he was letting him in just out of curiosity and because it was their deal. He couldn't see why he would have catches his attention anyway, he was just a not so well know author and clearly didn't have the same class as the mobster.

"For now I will go and do some work since I suppose you won't be going now?" stated the young Pines as he was getting up. "Oh no I wasn't going now, too early for that, I will go and get you before doing so" smiled William.

Then Dipper just went back to the main entrance, doing his best to remember where the library was. At least he had a good memory, remembering pretty well what were the indications given by the gangster. He was happy to find his bag sitting on the desk next to a really nice looking typewriter. It was looking pretty new and probably way more expensive than the one he was using. Well, his was starting to be old, but it was still doing a good job so he wasn't bothering to get a new one.

He sat down again in the comfortable armchair, checking back what he had done the day before, correcting and changing some part, before finally starting to write some new pages. It was crazy how better it was to work in this place, he wasn't bothered by the sound of his neighbours, couldn't hear the people outside on the street. It was so calm, he wasn't used to it, he was used to be able to always having background noises. Maybe it was why he could focus so much on his work because it was so calm and his mind could for once think only about his writing and not just go for some others events happening near him.

He only stopped his work when he heard the door being open and the sound of clawed paw walking towards him. He then saw William wearing his coat, apparently ready to go. Dipper just put down his pen, supposing he could leave his things out without worrying about it. He smiled once next to the man, "You are ready to go?" he asked, taking his coat that he brought him. "I just needed to come and get you" he answered with a chuckle.

They then went for the speakeasy, Dipper less nervous than the last time since he wasn't going there so he could drink. They went through nearly the same action as when Pacifica was the one guiding them, but Will didn't have to show anything, most likely already well known by the man at the door. They went down the dark stairs to the door illuminated by a yellow neon, the bar logo still perfectly plastered on the door.

The young man was surprised by how big the place was. Sure it did look big the first time he came, but now that it wasn't filled with people dancing to the music, drinking and gambling it seemed even bigger.

He then looked at what the damaged seemed to have been. The handrail had been taken down to be replaced by a new one, Dipper supposing it was one of the things that were broken the night before. He could also see on the wall a discolouration where there was one of the decorative mirrors. Though, from where he was, he couldn't tell his the booth had been ripped with the shattered glass. Also, someone seemed to still be washing carefully the floor not far from there.

"I wasn't here yesterday, but Bill told me a guy got too drunk and started a fight with someone he might have lost against, someone was thrown on the handrail and broke it and somehow they managed to broke the mirror on the wall" explained William, seeing from the corner of his eye the author turning towards him to ask. "I guess one of them must have cut himself on the glass shard or used it as a weapon since there was blood on the floor too" he added.

Dipper was still surprised by that, but he guessed that people could get violent easily if drunk, especially over matters of money. "It must have been fun to take care of that yesterday" he commented, gaining a little chuckle. "It honestly not that hard to deal with violent costumers, but needing to do repairs is something Bill hates to do" admitted Will.

The author then followed closely by William's side as he was making sure everything was in order and that things should be done for later in the afternoon of tomorrow. Apparently, it made the man happy to hear they could absolutely manage that but even finish earlier since they were able to find a mirror that would do the job.

"How do you do for the railing? They seem to take more than one day to be made" pointed out Dipper. "We are prepared for that kind of event, we have some spared of everything in one of the warehouse" smiled proudly William as it was an idea he suggested. "Otherwise it would take too long some times to order everything to be ready just after a chaotic event".

Dipper nodded, it wasn't a bad idea, it was pretty wise actually, especially since Bill seemed like the kind to not reopen unless everything is back to being perfect. He then followed as he was doing some general inspection of the place, finishing with making sure they wouldn't be out of alcohol soon. Dipper was even able to help a little with that as he was taking note of everything the other was telling him.

“Well, our job is finished now” affirmed the gentle gangster, quickly making sure a couple of Bill's men were still there to make sure no worker would try to pull something on the place. They were back up the dark stairs, Dipper politely greeting goodbye to the man as he was keeping the door open for them.

William suggested getting back, supposing his cousin should be back too and if not that he soon should be. For sure he would want to pass some time with the author, he had heard him complain in the morning before he went to sleep that he hadn't had the time to really talk with Dipper because of his work. He was probably going to correct that today.

Dipper wasn't against it since all his work was still there and he didn't have anywhere else to go for the day anyway. "Do you have an appointment with your editor?" asked Will as they were getting in the car, curious if what Dipper had said earlier was true. "oh, no it was just so Mabel wouldn't worry about me, she doesn't know I got involved with Bill, she would be way too worried about me otherwise" admitted the young man.

She would have freaked out if he had told her he was on his way to the Gold Demon house, clearly, he wouldn't have made it far from his own apartment. He couldn't blame her, he would be just as worried if he ever heard his twin was stuck in the kind of situation he managed to get himself into.

But, he had to be honest, in the last twenty-four hours of knowing Bill everything had gone smoothly. Sure, the comportment of the man toward him was a little special and he hadn't expected that, but overall Bill never showed any sign of wanting to harm him.

Back at the house, they found Bill yet again in his office, this time reading some letter. It was probably not that important since once he saw Dipper was back he starts to clean his desk, a large smile on his face. "Look who's back!" He said as he was standing up to join them "Didn't expect the house to be empty when I got back" he commented.

"I was curious about the work going on at the bar, sorry" said Dipper with a small smile, making Bill laugh. "No need to say sorry, if you are curious I can take you to many interesting places ~" suggested the man "And you obviously are always welcome to the Golden Paradise in running hours" he pointed out.

He then passed them, one of his hand on the small of Dipper's back, gently encouraging him to follow him in direction of the library, leaving William to do whatever he wanted. “Were you going back to work?” asked the mobster before continuing without really leaving him much time to respond “I would love to talk with you, I'm really interested in knowing more about you Pine Tree~” he then admitted with a grin.

It's how they went for a whole evening of talking about Dipper, the author forgetting all about the work he was supposed to be doing there in the first place. Dipper didn't go too much in the details of his past, talking a lot about good memories he had with his sister and great-uncles, what he was passionate about in life and his work. It was so weird for him to have so much attention given to him, he wasn't really used to it, even among his family, as much as they loved him. It was a nice change.

Yeah, it was pretty nice to be able to freely talk like this, even if he didn't manage to learn anything new about the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I know in the first chapter I was going to add William? No. Is it why I needed to create such a weird story as to why they are both named William? Yes. Do I regret it? No because it sounds somehow sound so silly and good to me.
> 
> Also, I feel like I've made Will kind of sassy towards Bill. I know people normale depict him as a pushover and who doesn't seem to have much confidence (?), but somehow prefer the gentle Will who can be sassy with Bill without getting killed by him for daring to be.
> 
> And sorry, this chapter is so long and yet I feel like not much as happening in it other than introduce Will and set the relationship he has with Dipper and Bill. Now that I write it like that it might be okay, who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long chapter, if it keeps going like this I will have to cut them in two chapters, unless you guys don't mind long chapter.

Two weeks passed and nothing too majorly bad happened to him. Dipper's learned that the men that were threatening him directly went through... let say not a good time. He at first was a little angry and scared that it was how Bill was taking care of his debt, but only receive a "What were you expecting? This is a criminal group, not the police". He guesses the man was right, but still it doesn't mean he had to agree on the method.

After that, he might have been followed once or twice, but he was meeting with William and after that he was fine. He even managed to tell the cousin mobster his worries about his family, the man telling him he would see what they could do.

Overall, he was really relieved that nothing bad had happened to him nor his family, even when going out with Bill. Even if he guess there weren't many people ready to attack the man directly.

He had passed, strangely, a lot of time with the mobster, either it being in his house or taking him out to eat. He was also nearly every early night at the bar, looking at everyone preparing to open and staying maybe an hour or two before heading back, knowing his sister would worry otherwise.

The only day he didn't go with their deal was when his great-uncle was finally back from Gravity Falls. He did try to warn the man at least the day before and the mobster said it was fine, after all, he shouldn't forget about family either. Of course, never mentioning anything about Bill when Ford asked how things were going for him.

"Dipper, why are you dressing so nicely?" asked her sister with an amused smile, not used to see him dress well, even less to go out. "Just going to join a friend somewhere" he responds, working on his tie, not sure if he should say all.

Bill had suggested for him to come at the Golden Paradise so he could have a good time and play some card, not putting in actual money. He wasn't sure, but Bill told him he needed to relax from time to time and that working too much on his book without doing anything else wasn't good. He guesses he was right, though he also accepted because he wanted to pass some time with the mobster in his element.

“This is so vague, come on tell me, where are you going?” she asked, sitting on her brother's bed. Dipper bite the inside of his cheek, thinking about it a little, before going for the truth, not wanting to lie. “To the Golden Paradise”.

This seems to shock her, as she didn't immediately respond, before going to him, grabbing his shoulder. "Wait, you got a guest card?" she asked surprised, not seeing from where this was coming from. Dipper simply shrugged, before she asks to come with him. He wasn't sure, but couldn't resist long.

"Okay, but don't take forever to prepare or I'm going without you" he said, going to get his coat and notebook, making sure he still had the card Bill gave him. As promised, Mabel didn't take too long, she was surprisingly really fast to get prepared correctly.

She was surprised when she saw William waiting for them again, the man a little surprise to see the author's sister, but polity offered a smile. "Good evening miss Pines" smiled William "I see you are joining us out tonight?" he asked. She smiled, still unsure of what relationship her brother seems to have with this man, doubting he actually was his editorial assistant. But he seemed like a fine gentleman, so it was most likely fine, right? "Yes, I couldn't believe Dipper was able to go to the Golden Paradise and never told me".

William restrained himself to jokingly say it wasn't really the only things he might be hiding, as he had soon caught up on how easily the younger one could get anxious over being found by his family. Though bringing his sister was probably not the smartest choice, but maybe refusing her wasn't either.

After some better presentation, they went in the car and drove to the Golden Paradise, Will saying he would be back later as he needed to make sure everything was fine elsewhere. This left Mabel a little puzzled as to where was "elsewhere", Dipper just nodding saying it was fine.

He then went at the door, showing the card, not really knowing if he was supposed to say anything. His answer came when recognition passes through the eyes visible in the slot, remembering Dipper's face easily. The man then opened the door "Welcome mister Pines" he smiled, letting Mabel in, understanding quickly she was with him.

Mabel was close to her brother as they were going down the stair, stopping him near the bottom. "Dip... how many time have you came for the guy at the door to know your name?" she asked, not expecting for her twin to be going out in speakeasies that much, even less this one. She only got a tense laugh and a vague respond of "one or two times" before he was going for the door.

They went at the bar, Dipper showing the man the card like Bill had said, as he didn't remember seeing this man before. The bartender smiled, before asking them what they wanted and that it would be on the house. Mabel looked at his brother in disbelieve after she gave her order.

Dipper totally missed it as he was now facing the rest of the speakeasy, trying to figure out where was Bill. His research was cut short when he saw a blond head coming at them, clearly confused as to what they were doing in there.

"How did you get in?" asked Pacifica, glancing from a twin to the other. "Dipper got himself a card" smiled Mabel, a mixture of confusion and amusement in her voice "It even got us some free drink".

Pacifica frowned, a little confused. What was she even talking about? She found back her own little card, showing it to them. "This one?". "No... Dipper's one is black".

The Northwest's eyes suddenly widen, not believing what she was hearing, grabbing the man by the shoulder. "Wait, how did you get that?" she asked, worried that her friend might have gotten himself in some kind of dangerous situation. "Why? What wrong with it?" asked Mabel, not reassured by her friend action.

“Because those are given by the Gold Demon himself, that's why” she said without turning to her, still looking at the growing anxious Dipper. “So why do you have-” she tried again before being cut by a voice coming from behind the author “Got some problems Pine Tree?”.

Pacifica suddenly backed off, standing next to Mabel as she watched the mobster casually pass an arm around Dipper's shoulder. "Oh, if it not the young lady Northwest" smiled the man before turning to Mabel "and I guess you must be little Pine Tree sister, Mabel? He talks about you a lot".

Mabel was looking at the criminal, before looking at her brother who didn't meet her eye. Why was the man so close to his brother and touching him so casually, it was as if they were friend since forever. But overall, she was concerned about her brother's safety around him. But she guesses he must be in good term with the criminal if he gave him a black card? Especially since she suspects they were difficult to get, supposing it was the man favourite. Which was just even more confusing, she didn't mean to be rude, but her brother didn't have really that much renowned to his name.

"I'm sorry, but I will steal your dear brother for the rest of the night" he said, his hand sliding down to the small of his back and gently guiding him, making sure the younger one got his drink with him.

"Oh my god, I'm so screwed Mabel is going to panic and tell our grunkles" suddenly started the author, feeling the gloved hand slowly caressing his hair, shushing him. "Don't worry little Pines, everything is going to be fine, remember we came here so you could relax, not get stressed even more, after all, if she came here too she was bond the find out at some point" tried to reassure the man, gently sitting him at a booth. Dipper looked back at him, still anxious about it, but trying to relax.

He was right, Mabel was often coming here with Pacifica and the young Northwest fiancee, Gideon, of course she would have found out at some point. He sighed, trying to ease his nervousness with his glass of alcohol, supposing it could help him. He instead watched Bill sitting in front of him, holding a deck of card in his hand, shuffling it skillfully, obviously used to it.

"Want to play some Blackjack?" suggested the man, feeling like Dipper might not be really familiar with gambling, or at least not card games that could be played with two players. "I never played" admitted the young man, a little embarrassed about knowing so little. He sometimes had played poker with his family, but it wasn't often and obviously with more than two people.

He was reassured when the man didn't seem to laugh at him not knowing much, his chuckle way more soft and gentle. "I'll just explain the rule to you and after a couple of time you will get the hang of it" he said before starting to explain the rules, making sure the young man was understanding well. Dipper was a little surprised when he realised Bill was right, after a handful of games he was understanding the game more and could play better.

"Anyway, why are you so scared of your family finding out?" asked Bill as he was shuffling the card again, doing some shuffling trick just because he loved how amazed Dipper seemed to be. "Well... for a start you are not some nobody, you are well known and dangerous" started Dipper, unconsciously trying to imitate the movement of his hand with a non-existent deck.

"Not gonna lie, I was a little scared to deal with you at first" admitted Dipper when he heard Bill whisper "Of course" about that first information. "And I don't really need them to know all about how I got myself in dangerous troubles" he added. "Also, one of them particularly don't hold dearly criminal organisations in his heart" he explained, "I don't want him to put himself in danger to help me when I'm already well helped by you".

"It's true, you didn't choose the best gang to engage with, though you had some chance I came to help" said the man with a laugh. "I'm sure if you explain it to your sister she might understand and not tell them, I can always speak with her, it not like I ever harmed you or anything".

And it was true, Bill never even gave the impression he would harm him, even when getting more irritated over something. He was able to presume the man could be violent with other from the bruises and cut he sometimes came back with but never did he tried to harm him. It was a little surprising really, he didn't know why he had such special treatment. But he wasn't going to complain about it, he was actually enjoying his time with the man, even if it meant exposing himself to more danger.

“you seem to really be close to your family” pointed out the man, something he couldn't say he related to. He was never really in good term with his own parents and he apparently had pushed his luck too far once. He stops thinking about it before it was getting too deep in his mind, turning toward the man in front of him who was gently laughing.

"Yeah, me and Mabel always have been together and have always been able to count on each other" respond Dipper as he was finishing his drink, simply looking at the ice cube in it. "We practically grew up with our great-uncles" he then admitted "That's probably why we are closer to them than we are to our parents, they were probably too busy travelling around the world to do research" he guessed with a shrug from his shoulder.

It wasn't really a guess, he was sure it was the reason. Over the years he had grown a total stranger to his parents, at least things were a little better for Mabel. They were both so often left at the door of the Mystery shack that it was impossible not to see the older twins as better guardian. They sure had some questionable way to raise them sometime, but both twins turned out good, so it couldn't have been this bad.

"So I suppose you are not close to your parents?" he then asks, restarting a game even if neither of them was really paying full attention to it. "I can have a decent conversation and dinner, but they don't really know much about me and neither do I about them, also they weren't really supportive of me being a writer since it doesn't pay enough in their opinion" he said, sounding a little more annoyed at the end of his sentence.

He wasn't dying of starvation or on the edge of being thrown on the street. Sure sometimes he had rougher times, but he never lacked anything vital with his current job. At worst he could just take a job on the side.

"And you?" finally asked Dipper, surprising the man a little, not expecting the question to be turned at him. "What about me?" said Bill, playing it as if he didn't understand what he was asking. "Well... are you in good term with your family? Other than William" asked the author, sounding a little hesitant to ask. The man was never really talking about himself and Dipper was really curious to learn more about him, especially with how much he had already told him over the past two weeks. It was surprising him to realise how little he actually knew about the other man.

Bill was about to try and dismiss the question with a comment or a joke when he saw Dipper jumped a little when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. They both turned to see Will smiling, starting to talk with Dipper as he offered him a drink, asking what happened since once he got in Mabel spotted him immediately and started to ask a lot of questions.

They both missed the annoyed look the mobster was throwing at his cousin for keeping all the young man attention on him, the clicking of his tongue covered by the music playing. Well, it wasn't as if he was owning Dipper's attention, but he still preferred when he was having all of it.

"I didn't tell her about your deal with Bill nor what had happened" said William after Dipper asked him if he answered his sister questions "I figured you'd prefer telling her yourself". "Thank you" respond Dipper, grateful he kept the reason secret for now "Do you want to join our game?" he suggested after.

Will took a quick glance at Bill, drinking his drink as he was keeping an eye on the place. Of course, he saw through him trying to act as if he wasn't annoyed, but he knew him better than that and could have figured out even before. He wasn't blind neither was he deaf. Clearly, the mobster was growing a soft spot for the young author, if it wasn't there at their first meeting. "No" he refused politely with a smile "I'm not very good at gambling and I don't need Bill to steal all my money" laughed the man, telling them both to have a good night.

"You put bet when you play with him?" asked Dipper curious since Bill never mention putting any bet for them. "Of course, it not because he's my cousin that I will go easy with him" laughed the man with a grin. "But you didn't suggest any with me? Is it because I'm a beginner?" he then continue curious. "Mostly, but if you want we can put in bets, though not money, it less funny that way" suggested the man after answering his question.

Dipper didn't seem sure at first, but honestly what bad could be done? Bill wouldn't ruin him with a little bet, could he? He then smiled back at the man, nodding before saying "Let's do that, what's your proposition".

The man seemed to think a little about it, before starting "If I win you come back at my house and sleep with me~" he said in a teasing tone, Dipper was taken aback and not knowing what he was supposed to expect from such a demand. He was a little uneasy at the idea, but then smile, supposing it wasn't that hard to do, it was just sleeping after all. "Fine, but if I win... I want you to read my book and give me your honest opinion" he asked.

He seemed a little unsure of his proposition but went with it anyway. He wasn't really one to doubt his writing much, but he sometime would get really anxious about his story not being good despite what he thought. He would ask Mabel, but it wasn't the kind of story she liked and could focus on. Stan wasn't a big reader and Ford was either too much or not enough in his critique.

And he didn't want to give it right away to his editor since the last book he made had been a little less good than all the one before, even some fan admitted it. He was grateful for having such honest fans telling him, but it wasn't something really helping when they could tell him what was off.

Bill was surprised, a little more used to people asking for him to take them to expensive places since he had the money for it. But he shouldn't have expected such a thing from the young man, not after how many time he rejected his suggestion of going out because he didn't want the man the "waste" his money on him. But he was also feeling good about the idea of being the one helping with his story. "Can sure do, dear" he responded before adding with a somewhat softer smile "You could have asked even without it being a bet you know".

They then shook hand over that agreement, before starting a new game, the first one to win five times. That is how they restarted to play, this time playing more seriously than before. Dipper was so caught up by their little game that he wasn't noticing how the two women were watching him from afar, as if to make sure he was doing alright. He even missed the couples of times Gideon passed them, not too close from the booth in fear of catching the Gold Demon attention, but close enough to see what they were doing.

In the end, Dipper had lost, keeping in the little pout he wanted to have. Well, he guesses he should probably have expected that. The idea of sleeping with the man was making him feel a little uncomfortable, not sure as if the man was meaning more than what he was saying with all the flirt he did with him. No, it was probably just what it meant, sleeping and no more, otherwise, he would have made it clear to him.

He was surprised to see the man suddenly standing up, smiling down at him as he was offering a hand to guide him out of the booth. "Let have a drink in my victory" smirk the man, clearly delighted by his win. Dipper took the hand, standing up to follow him. "But if it is still good with you, I would love to help you with your book” said Bill, bending over a little so he could whisper in the younger man ear.

Dipper was startled, brushing a hand on his ear and blushing hard as he was turning towards the laughing mobster. He still followed him, feeling somehow really happy to know he would read what he did for his book and help him better it even if he lost the bet.

They then passed most of the night drinking and talking, Bill even convincing him once to come and dance with him. Dipper would sometime drift off to William when influential people were coming to talk with the mobster, no comfortable enough to stay. But Bill was always quick to get back to him, stealing him away from the calm conversation he would have with Will.

As time was going on, the older one seemed to forget what personal space was, often keeping the author close to him or touching him to make sure he was still close by him. At some point Dipper suggested to get back home, the man starting to be a little too drunk for him to handle. "What a good idea" smiled the man, looking for something in his pocket before dropping some keys in his hands "You can drive though, I doubt I can".

Dipper was a little surprise, he was letting him drive his expensive car? Really? He understood it wasn't a joke when Bill didn't dismiss the idea with a joke nor took back his key, instead he looped an arm around the author waist, guiding him to go out.

They were stopped by Mabel coming out from the crowd and gently grabbing her brother arm, looking unsure. "Sorry my lady~" smiled the man, still keeping Dipper close to him "But I will be bringing your dear brother with me" he said and clearly not as an option. "I can ask if William could drive you home?" suggested Dipper to his sister with a small smile, before hearing Pacifica telling him she was going to do so. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Mabel, she would be safe with their friend.

Both girls gave him a last concerned look as they were going to the exit, Bill dangerously close to the author. But Dipper didn't look as if he was forced to do so or too uncomfortable about it either, making them wonder when they grew this close to one another without them noticing.

They were soon in the car, Bill finally letting go of him as he never took away his arm from his waist and where his hand was sitting comfortably on Dipper's hip. Driving such an expensive car was making Dipper a little anxious, though there weren't many cars on the road at this hour of the night so it wasn't as bad.

He started to relax only when he could hear the man humming the same old tune he always was humming when they were staying in silence for too long. Dipper gave him a quick glance, seeing him comfortably sitting on the banquet, eyes close. Was he staying this defenceless around everyone when drunk or was he staying like this just because it was the young man? Well, as defenceless as he seemed, Dipper wouldn't even try something bad if he wanted, feeling the repercussion wouldn't be good.

He was tempted to hum along with the man, knowing part of the melody by now with how many time he heard it, but didn't in the end. It would be a shame to break the soothing song with his own unsure humming. He was nearly sad when they finally arrived at the mansion since it meant he would stop.

"Home sweet home~" smiled the man as they were entering, bending over a little to greet the dogs who were running towards them. Dipper helped the man take off his coat, giving it to the older man that came to greet them and ask if they needed something. "No Kasper we will be fine, you can go to sleep" smiled the mobster before the servant politely went away.

Dipper was soon pulled by Bill to follow him, his hand really low on his back, as he was guiding him to his room. He was again starting to get a little nervous, not sure what to think of all this. They entered the large bedroom, the young man still surprised by how big the bed was, especially for one person.

With no hesitation, Bill started to take off his clothes, trying to place them semi-cleanly on the back of a chair. He was soon bare chest, turning towards Dipper who hadn't moved from near the door, his expression softening a little. He calmly walks towards the younger man, a bare hand brushing through the brown lock. "I won't force you Pine Tree, if you don't feel comfortable sleeping here I can prepare a room for you" he suggested, Dipper surprised by how gently he sounded compared to his more energetic self of earlier.

"N-no it just... It's not something I'm used to and even less with someone like you" he said, looking on the side, wishing he wasn't blushing under the tender attention he was given. Bill was probably like this with everyone he was bringing home.

“Someone like me?” asked the mobster, curious of what Dipper was meaning by this. “Well, someone with influence who is strong and confidant, someone with your elegance and beauty” Dipper cut himself off before he would say something more, surprised by his own word, blushing harder. But it was true, Bill was a beautiful man and Dipper couldn't compare to him.

Bill was pleased by the compliment, his hand slowly going from the soft hair to his cheek, offering a smile to the author, before letting go. "If you were to ask me, you are prettier" wink the man, "and a very intelligent and interesting man" he adds "Power and influence aren't an attractive thing, in my opinion, I appreciate you for who you are".

Dipper wasn't sure if he should be that flustered by being compliment by a man slightly older than him or why he was that happy to hear all this. He seems to think a little, before shaking his head a slightly, showing he wouldn't take another room. "If it fine I don't mind... also I would be lost in such a big bed all alone" he tried to joke to relax, happy to catch the mobster chuckling at it.

Bill happily hummed as he went off to his wardrobe, seeing Dipper get deeper in the room with a little more confidence as before, starting to take off his upper clothes. He went to Bill before hesitantly asking if he could borrow him some pyjamas for the night. "Well of course dear" smiled the man, looking for something that would fit the smaller one better, even if everything was sized for himself.

Only a couple of minutes later they were changed, even if Bill would probably have slept in his underwear if it was just for him. He was a little amused at the clothes being too big on the younger man, making him look just even cuter than Bill normally was finding him.

They were laying on the bed with some distance between them, only lighted by the lamp next to the bed. Dipper saw the man still wearing his eye patch, looking curiously at it. "You sleep with your eye patch?" he asks curiously, seeing the man open back his closed eye. "No, but it normally makes people uncomfortable and I wouldn't want to make you feel like this" he responded.

"What happened?" asked the curious man, sitting up a little so he could have a better look at the criminal. The man seemed to think about weither he should tell him on not, before sighing a little. The memory wasn't really a happy one. "It happened some years ago, there was an explosion near where I was and I receive some shard of glass, I was a little too slow to protect my face, luckily it only damaged one of my eyes”.

Dipper listened attentively, biting the inside of his cheek. "Can I take off the eye patch? It must be uncomfortable to sleep and I don't mind" he said with a reassuring smile. He didn't receive any response at first, before seeing the man nod as he was gently patting the place next to him in the bed, saying he could come closer.

Dipper did that, sliding right next to him as he starts to carefully taking off the accessory hiding the damaged eye. He placed it behind him, his hand gently pushing away the strand of hair falling on Bill's face, his fingertip ghosting over old scars around the eye. He could tell easily it was a blind eye just be the look of it, wondering if he could still see some shape with it or if it was totally blind.

Bill was watching his expression, waiting for some kind of disgust or pity to come. But it never did. The author expression was staying curious and soft, full of wonder. It stole a smile from the mobster, as he gently wrapped his arm around Dipper, gaining a small yelp from him, the alcohol yet again making him forget about personal space. It was feeling nice for once to have someone acting like this with him.

Dipper wasn't sure what to do now that he was a prisoner of the man arm, other than blush, the tight grip around him surprisingly reassuring and comforting. Though, he knew that if he was trying to push away the man would let him go. But something in him was telling him to stay like this, after all, it was really nice this way. Maybe the alcohol wasn't helping him think straight right now.

"Does your eye hurt?" he whispered curious, watching the man as he had his eyes close, as if ready to sleep like this. "Not really, the eye patch is the only thing to annoy me some time, but it doesn't hurt" he whispered back, not opening his eyes. The author gently nods at that, somehow happy to hear at least it wasn't hurting. He let some time pass in the comfortable silence of the room. He would have asked more question but figured the mobster must have fallen asleep.

He could have gotten out from the loose grip around his waist but thought against it. It has been a while since the last time he was held by someone, not that anyone other than his sister ever really did that anyway. The feeling of security he was gaining from staying like this was really great and he wouldn't throw this away. He couldn't tell why he was so comfortable around the mobster to do things he wouldn't let anyone do. Well, for now, he was blaming it on alcohol, not wanting the think too hard about it, falling asleep in the warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, chapter 5 finally out. Sorry for the time it took for me to get it out, I had some other things going on in the past days and I finished my other fanfiction before working back on this one. Also, I needed to see where I was going with this story, as it started mostly with a random and funny idea I had.

Dipper was slowly awoken by the quiet sound of someone moving in the room and the light coming through the window which had their curtain open. He lazily looked around to see where the sound was coming from, imagining the dogs might have gotten in or something. He was instead surprised to see the butler quietly taking care of the abandoned clothes, making sure to be as silent as possible.

It wouldn't have been a problem to the young author if he wasn't being held against Bill's torso the way the man was doing. It was giving the impression that there was more than what there was. Just to make him feel even more self-conscious of the situation, he was actually enjoying being held like this by the mobster.

Suddenly his eyes meet the older one, making him blush and look away quickly. “Good morning Mister Pines, I hope you were able to sleep well” he politely greeted Dipper, his tone calm and a little quiet so he wouldn't disturb his master sleep. “Good morning, and I did” whispered Dipper, trying gently and slowly to get out from Bill's arms.

Once he managed to get out of his arms he got out of bed, getting closer to the older man, trying to ignore the embarrassment, supposing it wasn't the first time the butler must have seen someone in his master bed. “I have a message from Mister Hyde for you” pointed out the butler, going to the wardrobe to look for something “Your sister would like for you to call her as soon as possible, I believed she said she would be at Miss Northwest mansion”.

It wasn't a big surprise that she wanted to speak to him. He sighs silently, needing to find back his coat so he could find back the number to Pacifica's mansion. He was surprised when he felt a dressing gown being gently placed on his shoulder, turning toward the man. "It might be a little cold in the morning, the heater isn't working well" explained the older man with a small smile. Dipper shyly thanked the man, putting the piece of clothes correctly on himself.

They then got out of the room so he could make his call, helping him get his little notebook back so he could have the number. Once mister Kasper was out the room he quickly turned the number on the disk, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up. Had Mabel already told their great-uncles? Was she going to be angry at him for the next weeks to come? Was she going to ask him to never see Bill again? He couldn't really calm himself as the wait for someone to pick the phone was agonising.

He jumped a little when someone picked up, he tried to keep his voice the most composed and calm possible, stating his name and saying he needed to speak with Mabel Pines. Of course, he had to wait a little more so the person could get to his sister. He wanted to walk around to make himself less tense, but he couldn't since he needed to hold the phone.

"Dipper, where are you?" he heard once Mabel had picked up the phone. "Good morning to you too" he said with a sigh, looking around a little "Still at Bill's house, I woke up maybe fifteen minutes ago" he responds. He could hear a groan from the other side, not exactly surprising and recognising it as 'why Dipper, why'.

"Did anything happen? Why are you at his place? No, no, better question, why are you associated with him?!" she asked, not leaving him time for any kind of answer. Dipper sighed again, passing a nervous hand on his face. "It complicated, but I swear it isn't something bad and Bill doesn't want anything bad for me either" he tried to explain, still not touching the reason of WHY he was actually stuck in this situation. "Look, I can explain it to you better in person, but please promise me you won't tell Stan and Ford".

Silence answered him first, making him worry that she might have stopped listening or something before Mabel was back with force. "Not telling Stan and Ford!? They are family, how can you even ask for me to hide it from them? How DARE you ask me to not tell them? Mason, I can't lie to family, especially not for something like this".

"Mabel please calm down" started the young author a little panicked from her outburst. "I promise I will tell you everything if you let me explain and I will tell you why I don't want to tell them, so please just don't tell th-" he said, yelping in surprise as he was cut at the end of his demand, surprised by arms looping around him.

He could suddenly hear the worried voice of his sister asking what happened, even if it was faint as he wasn't holding the phone next to his ear anymore. He felt a body against his back and a head placing itself on his left shoulder. He turned to see Bill with a shit-eating grin, apparently happy with the reaction he got. "You scared me!" exclaimed Dipper, before turning his attention back to Mabel, excusing himself and saying it was nothing, just Bill doing a dumb joke.

"I thought it was funny" still said the mobster, not even trying to keep it down as Dipper was on the phone. Mabel was probably gonna complain about it, but Dipper didn't give her the time "Look, I know you are worried about me Mabel, but could you please let me at least the chance to explain?". He was again meet with silence as his twin was clearly thinking about it before he could hear a frustrated sigh "Okay, but if it not good enough I tell them". He didn't really want to agree, but did anyway, knowing she wouldn't budge from her idea otherwise "Let just meet at the small diner you like, I will get you the special waffles plate to make it up to you". "You can't buy me with Food Dipper" warned Mabel, even if she accepted the offer anyway, telling him to meet her in an hour so she could get dress.

The young man finally put down the phone, leaning a little against the taller body, his head falling a slightly against Bill's shoulder. "Mabel is angry" he stated, Bill gently humming. The mobster had easily guessed that part, otherwise, Dipper wouldn't have to nearly beg her to listen to him. "I need to go and get ready" he said, his hand trying to gently unwrap the arm from around his middle.

"I'm coming" stated the mobster, surprising Dipper a little. Why did he want to come? Not like it was going to be that interesting, he just needed to convince his sister. Bill must have sens it since he started to explain "William is already gone for a little job and it could still be dangerous for you outside" he stated without letting go "Also I'm hungry".

The young man looked at him in disbelieve, before thinking about it a little more. Well, he guesses it was true, they still weren't sure they had given up on him. He sighed, "Okay, but don't say anything stupid, I need to convince her you are a nice guy, not that you are going to do something sketchy with me" he demanded. "Sure, I'm just going to watch and listen, don't worry" promised the man.

Dipper wasn't sure about that but didn't argue. After more teasing from Bill who wouldn't let go of the young author, they both went and got dressed, Dipper needing to borrow a shirt; He apparently got his dirty the day before and the butler was already washing it. By chance, he was still able to wear his own pant, it would have been embarrassing otherwise.

[_-_-_-_]

When they arrived Mabel was already there waiting for them, drinking a cup of coffee as she was reading the newspaper. When she saw her brother she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face before it dropped when she noticed Bill next to him. "What is he doing here?" she asks bluntly, not seeing the point in hiding her question.

And with further inspection, she realised this was in no way his brother shirt. It was too large for him, the sleeve rolled up because otherwise, they were in the way. What had they done the day before for Dipper to be wearing what she assumed to be the Gold Demon clothes?

Dipper throws a quick glance at Bill, before looking back at his twin "Because he was hungry?" he suggested first "And to make sure I would be fine" he adds hesitantly, knowing it would worry her. Mabel annoyance seemed to melt to let place to concern, worried about what kind of problem Dipper might have gotten himself into.

They quickly took place on the banquet facing Mabel, Lazy Susan coming at their table at that moment to take their order. When she noticed the mobster she tensed, looking from one twin to another, unsure, before Dipper smiled at her reassuringly. Mabel asked for what her brother had promise, the young author going for some bacon and eggs, with some waffles and fruit. "I will take the same thing as him" smiled Bill as he also asked for some coffee. He didn't know the place and it didn't really look that great, so he would go with what Dipper was taking. He was, at this point, a little more used to expensive places, though he could understand why this was a place Dipper like.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" started Mabel, knowing very well Dipper didn't have any light yellow shirt, hell he didn't even have anything other than blues, white or grey shirt. "Pine Tree shirt was dirty so my butler took care of it, I lend him one since he needed one" responded Bill with a grin, before turning to Dipper "Blue is a colour that suit you better, but I think yellow is still pretty on you~" commented the mobster, making Dipper blush a little, turning away to look at the blackboard where there was the menu, mumbling "If you say so".

“Dipper... why are you associated with him?” she asked, not wanting to turn around the bush for too long. Dipper heavily sigh, passing a nervous hand in his hair, biting his lips as he was looking for how to tell her. “I got in trouble with some gangster” he started before being interrupted by the young woman “I knew it, you are preying over my brother!” accused Mabel as she turned towards the mobster.

Bill acted as if he was offended and shocked by them as he put a hand over his heart, before laughing in her face, placing back his arm on the back of the booth, nearly circling Dipper's shoulder. "You should learn to listen before throwing such accusation at powerful people, it could be dangerous you know" he warned her, his voice sounding more amused than threatening.

Dipper tenses a little at the warning before he tries to tell his story. He started to explain to her how he actually got in trouble with another group, how he was getting deeper and deeper in debt and how Bill was now helping him. At some point Bill's fingers were slowly started to stroke his shoulder, helping the young man to calm himself. Mabel was surprised by how he could do that to her brother, still not understanding where he was taking the right to touch Dipper this freely.

"And this is how I came to work at Bill's house and having Will with me most of the time, he is just trying to help me" he finishes, unconsciously leaning into the gangster touch on him. "You really want nothing more than him working at your mansion?" asked the young woman, not believing it was true. She only had heard stories about how the man was always accepting deal only if it could give him something he wanted. How was helping Dipper with important debt for such a small demand could give him anything? There was clearly something fishy in her opinion.

"Obviously, otherwise I would have asked more from the beginning" said the man with a shrug, not seeing anything wrong. She might not see it like that, but he was gaining something out of it, he just didn't have to tell her.

They interrupted their conversation when their plate arrived, the twins thanking the older lady for the food. Mabel was silent for the following minutes, only looking at them as she was eating her pile of waffles and fruits. "Why you don't want me to tell them?" she finally asked. It was something that was still bothering her, they never really kept anything from their great-uncles, or at least never something that big.

This was also interesting the mobster, he was curious as to why he wouldn't tell them about it. After all, his twin already knew, so why not them too? He was always talking about his great-uncles as close family.

"You know how they will find a way to get themselves hurt if I tell them, especially Ford" sighed the young author. "At best they will both try and make us run away for somewhere safe, at worse they are going to try and take care of it themselves in a more legal way". His respond seem to amuse the mobster that was until now silently eating next to him, surprising him "What is funny?".

“I wouldn't let them take you away Pine Tree~” he said with a grin, even if there was some warning in his voice “Don't underestimate criminal organisation, they would eventually find you back, I prefer having you under my own protection”. This was surprising Dipper even more, making him ask why he would care so much about him. It's not as if he really did anything to have his attention, he was pretty much a nobody compared to Bill.

The twins then started to argue over the fact that they needed to tell their great-uncles, Dipper nearly begging her not to. She could see his argument, but how could she keep such a lie from them? Why was her brother so secretive all of a sudden? Bill clearly had some bad influence on him, what if he was hiding more?

"Whatever" groaned Dipper as he was standing up, excusing himself as he needed to go to the restroom. Silent then fell at the booth, Bill lazily looking at his form going at one of the corners of the place.

"What do you really want from my brother?" Finally asked Mabel in a serious tone, frowning at the man. She was clearly a little scared, after all, he was the head of a powerful criminal organisation, but her brother was worth risking some. Bill was impressed by her guts, he didn't know many who had enough to stand that strongly against him. Though, she did have some advantages since he was liking Dipper that much, he wouldn't deceive him by hurting his precious sister.

"Can't I just enjoy his company?" he asked amused. She clicked her tongue, not really buying it "I don't believe someone like you would just want to hang out with someone like my brother" she said. "Believe it or not, I just like him" he said, leaving it pretty vague for her to try and see what he was meaning with that "He's an interesting young man and I like interesting people" he simply adds.

“You will only cause him trouble and harm, leave him alone” she accused, trying to brush away the confusion she had from his vagueness over liking her twin. She surprisingly got a more serious look out of the man at this accusation and demand. Clearly, Bill didn't like being told what to do, even more demand to leave someone he was finding such interest in. "If it wasn't for me, our precious little Pine Tree would probably be half dead by now" he pointed out, probing his elbow on the table and crossing his finger "Being with me is why he can be safe" he explained.

He then thought about himself harming the young man, as it was her second accusation for him, making him laugh drily at the preposterous idea. "What would be the point of harming him if I'm trying to protect him?" he asked while looking her in the eyes "In no way I want to harm him, quite the contrary even" he simply added. "Don't assume things you know nothing about young lady, it could bring you problem one day" he warned.

They stared like this at each other, the air tense between them. Mabel didn't really want to trust him, after all, he was a criminal, but what would the man really gain from showing her how much he seemed to care for Dipper? It could probably be seen as a weakness, he wouldn't create himself fake weakness, would he? Also, her brother didn't seem to actually be forced to stay with him, otherwise, he would be way tenser around the man. Maybe she should trust her brother?

"Promise me you will keep him safe" she then asks. This only made the man smirk, as if he needed to promise her that to do it anyway. "I sure will do, eh-eh" he said as he stopped her from talking again "no need to gives me warnings, you couldn't do much anyway, you can just have my word, I don't go back on my promise, I will keep him safe as much as possible" he added. He then saw Dipper coming back to them, untangling his finger as his mood changing completely from very serious to his happier and more relaxed one from earlier. "Your brother is getting back, you should try to look a little less angry at me" he said with a smirk.

Dipper excused himself for the time he took, someone was already there before him so he needed to wait. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised by the tension there seem to be between them, but at least they were not killing each other, so it was good. "Don't worry, we had time to introduce ourselves a little better" smiled Bill before attacking his breakfast again, which was better than he would have thought in this place.

Mabel seemed to hesitate a little as she watches Dipper eat, before sighing, getting her twin attention. "I won't tell Stan nor Ford" she finally said, to the surprise of Dipper. What had changed her mind like this? She was so opposed to that idea not so long ago. "If... If you say you are going to be fine I will trust you, but keep me informed on what is happening okay?" she simply asked. At that, Dipper gently smiled before accepting. It was most likely the least he could do, keeping her informed on what was happening.

"It doesn't mean I trust you more" she still clarified towards Bill. She maybe wasn't really trusting him, but she didn't seem to have much more of a choice, because as much as it was annoying her, she knew Bill was better for this than corrupted police officers.

After that, the breakfast was less tense and their conversation was more light. At least he wouldn't need to worry about it more and even better he wouldn't have to worry about his great-uncles doing something stupid to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! A new semester just started for me so I might have some difficulty posting as regularly as I did in my vacation. But I won't give up on this fanfiction, I like it too much for that, it just gonna be a little harder to write as much as I did before.  
> I anyone want to ask stuff about the AU or the story, please come and leave an ask on my Tumblr at truly-morgan, obviously no spoiler for what to come.

The past days had been fine after his meeting with Mabel. She did come to the mansion, under Bill invitation to do so, to make sure her brother wasn't stuck with bad people.

She did get angry at Will for lying to her this whole time about being the assistant of Dipper editorial. It wasn't really for long though, as she knew it was all because Dipper had lied in the first place, otherwise, he would just not have played it like that. She had to admit that she was trusting Will way more than she was trusting Bill, which did annoy the mobster.

She also met mister Kasper, pleased to see there wasn't just criminal all around Dipper and that he was in good hands when Bill and William were gone from home. She was used to Pacifica's mansion, so it was weird for her to only see one butler to take care of the whole place, but didn't ask why. She supposed Bill was preferring fewer people in his business.

She was even able to see a little more how Bill was acting around Dipper. Way too touchy in her opinion, not understanding where he was getting his permission to touch him like this. Well, she guessed it was fine since Dipper was fine with it. She wasn't surprised to find he was a very threatening and violent man when she heard him on the phone once. Though she was surprised by how sweet and gentle he was with her brother, he wasn't even that gentle with his own cousin. She had the impression they were two different men.

In the end, she did admit to Dipper that she was more reassured to see how things were doing in here. It made him happy to hear that, knowing well it was hard to make her change her opinion about something.

Dipper simply took this time to finish his book since he had taken too much time not doing that in the last days. He had shyly asked if Bill could give him his opinion. And that what he did, he gave him his honest opinion, liking the story, but finding some things that could maybe be better. So that what he was doing now, trying to make those part a little better, seeing what he was talking about.

With all this time passing and nothing really happening, Dipper was starting to think things might be safe now. Bill didn't believe that they had given up, at best they were keeping a low profile just so they wouldn't worry. But he didn't really tell Dipper about it, not wanting for him to worry about all this, just asking his cousin not to let his guard down because of it.

Even with this warning, Will did let his guard down a little, letting Dipper go and get some paper for his typewriter. After all, he would be safe in the small shop, wouldn't he?

The exact moment Dipper set a foot out they were attacked, someone hitting William hard behind the head, throwing him off balance as they were taking Dipper and throwing him in a truck. It wasn't really hard to do, Dipper wasn't exactly a match against two muscular men.

William got back on his feet, groaning in pain and helping himself with the car, only able to watch the truck drive away as he touched his bleeding head. “Fuck” he mumbled under his breath, looking down at the paper that had been thrown on him after his fall. He already had a good idea from where it was from and it was already making his blood boiled for being this useless and incompetent. He was also apprehending Bill's reaction when he would give him the note.

He read it quickly, confirming his suspicion, jumping in his car and ignoring those who were asking if he was okay. This wasn't the best state to drive in after such a blow to the head, but he needed to tell his cousin as soon as possible, otherwise, Dipper would pay more for his carelessness. It wasn't long for him to get back to the mansion, especially when driving way over the speed limit.

He ran to Bill's office, even of his head was screaming to him to not move that much, opening the door abruptly. He made the two gangsters talking with his cousin jump, Bill turning toward him with a curious look. It was weird of William to burst into a room like this, it never meant good news.

He was going to ask what happened but was interrupted by William already giving answers to his unspoken question. "They got Dipper, they left this note for you" he finally said, holding a hand to his throbbing head.

The atmosphere went tense immediately after those words, the two gangsters looking from William to Bill, apprehending their boss reaction. Word had travelled in their group, a lot of those closer to Bill knew he seemed to appreciate Dipper a lot, some would even say too much.

The mobster went from happily curious to furious seriousness, his brow frowning and his eye dangerous. “You said what?” he asked as he was getting up, joining his injured cousin to get the note he was holding out for him. He scanned through it a couple of times, controlling himself not to destroy the cheap piece of paper.

"I'm sorry" whispered William, knowing well he had failed to his simple task. He was mostly ignored, Bill not wanting to deal with that right now and not really wanting to ruin his relationship with his only family. He would later admit, after the anger was out a little, that it could have happened even if he had been more cautious. He just dismissed him, asking for Kasper to come and take care of his injuries and work with William on what information he could have on them.

It wasn't long before Bill was ordering his men around to go and get the most information possible on where Dipper could be. This note was useless, only letting him know what he should pay if he wanted to see Dipper in one piece again. Sure that other criminal was also well known and had quite some power in this city, but he had some guts to attack him directly like that.

He had to take some time to calm his boiling blood, knowing too much anger wouldn't lead to anything constructive. He wasn't less mad about it, just more coherent in his action, calling around to give new orders and putting as many men as he could possibly afford on this research.

"I'll show them what it cost to cross Bill Cipher like this, they don't call me a demon for nothing" he thought to himself, already planning what he would do to make them pay.

[_-_-_-_]

Dipper woke up confused, not knowing where he was and with a headache. He looked around the room, not seeing that well in it. It was looking like a small storage room, light vaguely coming in from a very narrow window at the top of the wall. Where was he? Why was he there? All this was going to start a panic attack and being tied up wasn't of great help.

“No” he told himself, concentrating on keeping his breathing calm “You don't have time to panic, remember what happens before getting there" he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes to think about it better, trying to also forget about his headache.

He started his day by going at Bill's house, just like every other day, nothing out of ordinary in that. He was able to work on corrections for his book, but ran out of paper at some point. Then he got out with William to go get some and everything stopped there. He looked around the dark room again, his best guess was that he had been kidnapped. He vaguely remembers someone stepping behind Will to attack him, but after that, it was all blank. That was the only logical explanation.

He tried to get himself up but soon realised he was chained up to the ground, or at least something really heavy was keeping him from getting up. He groan when he realised he couldn't do anything other than wait, sighing and closing his eyes again, opting for laying on the ground for now. After all, it wasn't as if he really had anything to do.

He was nearly falling asleep when voices were heard from outside the room before two men opened the door. "Well, look who's finally awake" said one of them as the other flick the light on, blinding Dipper at first. "What do you want?" asked the young author even if he had a pretty good idea of what it was all about.

"Not a smart one I see" commented the smaller man with a smirk "We want the money back and we know how we will get it back, we just need the Gold Demon to give it to us" he explained. This only made Dipper frown even more, annoyed that he was now stuck in such a situation, but also scared of what might happen. Bill had made it pretty clear he wouldn't pay even a cent and he doubts he would actually pay even if it was for Dipper's life. He couldn't be that important to the man.

"But our boss would like to get some information about Cipher" said the taller man, stepping closer to the tied man. "And we know how close you got to him, so you're gonna talk if you want to stay alive" said the man as he bends over to be a little more at Dipper eye level, yet still higher.

Dipper was getting more scared than angry right now. He was afraid he wouldn't survive this. He was afraid he would get badly injured. He was afraid he could be sold. At this point, anything could happen, he didn't know what moral they had. But one thing was sure, he wouldn't give anything he had on Bill. Sure it was nearly nothing, but he wouldn't betray his trust.

"And what tells you I will tell you anything?" he asked, fear tainting his voice even if he was overall sounding pretty determinate. This didn't seem to make the man happy as he felt soon after a fist meeting his cheek, throwing him back to the ground.

The hits continued for a while, always preceded by a question about Bill. A lot of them were things Dipper didn't know about, but even telling them honestly was gaining him some punch. For those he knew the answers he wouldn't tell, either playing dumb or straight up telling he wouldn't talk. This went on for what seemed like forever to Dipper, his body was hurting but he was calling himself lucky. The tall man never used anything else but his hand and hadn't broken any bones.

He was left alone on threats of worse things to come if he wasn't going to talk later, hoping he has fun starving for the next three days. He looks at the closed door, yet again in the dark, laying his hurt body back down. He curled up on himself a little, trying to comfort himself, trying to reassure himself that Bill would come and help him, even if a little voice in him was telling him he wasn't really worth the trouble and risk.

He was scared. He was hurt. He was cold. But he was still filled with the hope that Bill would keep his promise and take him back to somewhere safe.

[_-_-_-_]

Researches were made like crazy in the two following days, information coming in to Bill who was filtering all this, sending people to check. It was the jackpot when he was brought to him one of the men working for the other mobster. It was in one of their warehouse, after all, he wouldn't want to ruin the wooden floor in his mansion.

The man was already pretty roughened up, either because he had put up too much fighting or because his men had already tried to make him speak. He wouldn't be in a better place after Bill talked to him. He looked down at the man sitting and tied up at the chair, his glare cold.

"I already told y'all I won't talk" said the man before Bill could even ask him anything, earning himself a violent slap from the mobster. "I'm not giving you the choice" explain Bill in a calm tone still filled with anger "You either tell me where he is or you die and don't expect me to kill you easily" he then added, a crazed smirk working its way on his lips at the end of his statement. He leaned down a little, something dangerous shining in his eyes "I will make sure you suffer a lot if you don't give me the information I need, you'll be begging for death to take you".

This sends a chill down everyone spine in the room. They all knew how their boss could be when someone was attacking something he loved a lot. It was surprising for some, not expecting him to react like this for some random unknown author. After all, it had been quite some time since the last time Bill got this angry against someone.

Then the interrogation started, this time led by the Gold Demon. Every non-answered question was a hit at first, then knives came in the game. Some of the newer men on Bill's side were surprised by how he was acting. You could tell he was boiling with anger and rage, yet all his movement were calculated, precise and calm, not rushing anything.

After three hours like this Bill got tired, taking his gun. "Well, I guess a dead body doesn't need articulation to move" he said after the last refusal to cooperate, shooting his knee and destroying his kneecap. This earned him a scream, making him grin, feeling like this might help better. Even if he thought so, he needed to explode his other kneecap and his elbow, always adding deadly threats to his action.

"I wonder how your wife would react if I just ask my men to dumb your body on the front porch" he wonders to himself, already thinking about what to do with the body. The man tensed at the mention of his wife, not going unnoticed by Bill who's grin grew bigger. "Maybe I should ask her too" he wonders, earning a panic look, the man apparently unable to hide his emotion over that even if he was trying hard.

He should have tried earlier if it was going to make him talk, though showing what he was capable of doing was probably better. He went on the hypothesis of what might happen, playing on what was earning him the most reaction. After ten minutes of this, and some others articulations shot, the man finally asked him to stop, saying he would tell him, begging for him not to touch his wife and kids.

He then went on how he didn't really know much since he was just on the first group who were meant to kidnapped Dipper. He explains that he heard the two other bragging about their plan to make the author talk about Bill, giving vague hint at which warehouse it was. He finishes by telling them which one it was supposed to be, warning them that there would most likely be a lot of men already there waiting for him. After all, it was expecting for Bill to find the place, but they were nearly sure he would come to give them the money.

"This is all I know, please don't harm my wife and kids" said the panting man, trembling from all the pain as the slightest movement was causing it. Bill bend over a little, now closer to the man eye level, a victorious grin on his face "Don't worry, I wasn't intending on doing anything to her, I hate bringing wife and kids in the game when they are just innocent in this situation". The expression the man made when he realised Bill had been bluffing and that he had told everything for nothing was gold, making the mobster laugh.

He finally straightens up, turning to leave. "You can do whatever you want with him boys" he said as he was taking off his bloodied glove. "W-what?! I thought you wouldn't kill me!" exclaimed the man in a panicked voice. "But I never promise you would get out of here alive my friend, did I" pointed out Bill with a devilish grin "But I still need to make an example for those thinking they can get away with touching what's mine" he adds in a more serious voice.

He was then walking out, ignoring the screaming coming from the inside, pleading for mercy. He joined back William who was waiting outside for him, getting in the car. “Lets get back to the house, gather enough men to take over a warehouse, we are going to go and retrieve Dipper” he said as his cousin was getting out from this area. He received an affirmative respond, William mentally taking note of everything Bill was telling him about the plan he was working in his mind right now.

“Tonight?” asked William out of curiosity, knowing his cousin wanted to get Dipper back to safety as quickly as possible. “Yeah, I don't trust them with keeping Pine Tree in a good state, oh, and call Tad, we might need his help if they got to hurt him too much, he can wait for us at the mansion”.

Once they were back at the mansion Bill went to change in something not bloodied, apologising to his butler for the mess he would have to deal with. He also got some more munition, knowing well someone would bring him something bigger than just a small gun. William was on the other side organising everything, calling some of Bill's men to wait for them by the warehouse, also calling an annoyed Tad to come to the house as soon as he could.

In the span of two hours, everything and everyone was in place, Bill simply asking for his man to wait for the signal to get in. William went in with him, holding carefully a briefcase big enough to hold the money in. Bill got inside as if he was king of the place, holding his hand up when guns were pointed at him.

"Calm down pal, I came here to give you the money" he said with a laugh, putting just enough annoyance in his voice to make it seem like he was giving in without really wanting to. He could bluff, for now, it was easy to do and apparently, they were all stupid in this other group. "Ah! The great Gold Demon finally kneeling in front of our boss for a dumb author" laughed the one who seemed in charge of the place, making Bill's eye twitched at how he was talking about his little Pine Tree.

“What can I say, he stole my attention and I promised to keep him alive, I can't go against a promise” said Bill as he was shrugging, his eye following the two men approaching William to get the briefcase, going to look into it farther away. Good. Everything was going according to plan. He was barely listening to the man mocking him for his weird interest in a nobody, promising himself he would shoot the guy for how he was talking about Dipper.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from where the men with the briefcase were, most likely harming them severely if it didn't kill them. Both Williams quickly duck behind a wooden crate while everyone was distracted, already seeing his own men getting in, ready to take over the place. "Dipper's in one of the backroom" said Bill as he was taking out his own gun "Go get him and make sure he is safe". William nodded, ready not to fail this time, sneaking around easily as everyone was already concentrated on all the shooting happening.

[_-_-_-_]

Dipper was jolted completely awake from his half-asleep state by the sound of an explosion, making him anxious. All the shooting and gunshot following it weren't there to help him feel safer about all of this. What was happening? He knew there was a group of men in the warehouse, there were often checking on him and even eating in his face some time to mock his situation. But they were mostly silent, he was barely knowing they were there when they weren't coming to him.

Did someone come in to pick a fight with them? Hope swelled in his chest as he was wishing for it being Bill, or at least his man. He still couldn't shake the nervousness away, scared that he may get even more injured in all this fight. He even tenses up when he heard someone working the lock of the door, only the sigh in relief when he saw William.

"Thank god it's you" he smiled, trying to lift his weak body up from his laying position. William quickly got to him, working on cutting the rope keeping him from getting away. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" asked the man, trying to see if Dipper had any severe injuries. "Maybe some bruises, but overall I should be fine, I'm just starving and might be dehydrated" respond the young author with a smile that was trying to be reassuring.

They waited until there was no more gun-shot, getting out of the room to join back Bill, Dipper extremely happy to see him. "You're letting someone getting out alive?" asked William when he saw a man tied up in the middle of this massacre. "Yeah, he has a message from me to tell his boss when they find this place" answered Bill, panting a little and not looking well.

"Are you okay" finally stepped in Dipper, a worried look on his face. He didn't really let the mobster try to lie to him and look like a tough guy, pushing away the hand holding his side and opening the black waistcoat, only to see with horror the light yellow shirt underneath being soak with blood. "I might need to go see Tad" point out Bill with a weak laugh, his leg suddenly giving away under him, panic only rising even more in both William and Dipper, Bill feeling his body starting to being weak as the adrenaline was going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 23.02.2020: I'm not dead! I'm working on the coming chapter. Sorry for the long waiting, like I might have said, the semester is taking quite a lot of time from me. I'm not abandoning this fanfiction, I'm just really slow at writing since I'm very often tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead and I'm not abandoning this fanfiction! School was taking lots of time and now the only thing taking some times is works since we are still open and my boss as a lot of hours to give us. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  
> I should be able to work on this story more often.
> 
> Side note: I'll be editing my previous chapter (dunno if it gives notification) because of some mistake found in the chapter, mainly word missing or it being misspelled.

They had rushed back to the mansion as quickly as possible, hopeful that Tad would already be there. The small group was relieved to find him sipping some tea as he was talking with the butler. His calm appearance seemed to get tense when he saw how Bill was, quickly setting the cup down and ordering Bill's men around so he would bring him on the kitchen table. Honestly, he wouldn't have thought the mobster would get injured, or at least not this badly, he was expecting to take care of his new favourite pet. After all, it wasn't like Bill to get hurt that way.

Will stopped Dipper from joining them, surprising him a little and making him a little confused. He wanted to make sure Bill would be fine. "Don't worry about him, Bill is strong and Tad is a good doctor, we can trust him, lets get you fixed a little, otherwise Bill is going to get mad because no one took care of you". Dipper looked back towards the door Bill's men were guarding as if someone was going to burst into the mansion directly.

He finally nodded, letting William guide him to a bathroom and getting what he needed on the way. He even asked Mister Kasper to get him some clean clothes. He helped the young author taking off his shirt, as his upper body was still hurting from the beating he did had. Hopefully, nothing was broken, but he would need to let Tad look later for that. He also helps him wash himself up a little with a wet towel, taking care of the scratches and cuts he had.

"They didn't mess you up too much" said the man with a relieved smile, turning so he could let Dipper wash himself entirely with a towel. "I guess they preferred playing on how long it would take to break me, I guess I was lucky not to get beaten up too much" he said, trying to get his mind off of Bill's situation. He couldn't worry about himself. He was fine. He was starving, but still, he was fine. Bill, on the other hand, had clearly lost a lot of blood and he couldn't tell if the bullet had hit any vital point.

He realised he was trembling when he couldn't do the button on the shirt, realising he was actually really scared for Bill and starting to feel guilty about it. It was his fault if Bill had gotten shot. If he hadn't got himself kidnapped he wouldn't have to go get him. Will seemed to sens his anxiety rising as he turns toward the struggling young man, gently touching his hands so he would stop fighting with the stupid button.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" he asked gently, his hand carefully hushing the young author hands away so he could help him. "It's my fault Bill got hurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten in trouble and now he's severely injured, because of me he-".

"Mason" Gently but firmly cut William as he left the two top button undone, knowing Dipper would prefer it like that, "I know you think it's your fault, but it is not, I was the one supposed to take care of you and I failed at my job.

Also, Bill likes you too much for even thinking about putting the blame on you, sure getting shot wasn't part of the plan, but I'm sure if it meant bringing you back safe and sound he would do it again. My cousin is a stupidly stubborn man and I doubt this will kill him, especially with Tad's help, so please don't blame yourself".

Dipper was a little surprised by his response, not knowing what to say to that. It wasn't chasing away all the guilt that had slides in his mind, but it was still reassuring. He finally managed to untense a little, letting a small laugh escaping his mouth "If you are so sure, then I guess I can trust your words". He receives ruffles of his messy hair, chuckling along with William, missing the warm smile the mobster was giving him as someone was soon interrupting them.

It was one of Bill's man coming to tell them Bill would be fine, he was now sleeping in his room. "Tad would like to check on you" he pointed at the young author. This made Dipper a little nervous, Tad was looking pretty stern in his opinion, but he guesses this didn't mean much. Also, he wouldn't spit on being checked by a doctor this quickly and even maybe for free, guessing Bill would insist on paying for him. After all, medical cares weren't cheap.

He then followed the mobster's man, still not fully at ease when alone with one of them, as William seemed to have taken off somewhere else for now. Maybe to go check on Bill? He wasn't left to be uneasy for too long as the walk to the kitchen was pretty quick. He then simply had to enter, following Tad instruction of sitting on the chair, letting the man do whatever he needed to do to make sure he was okay.

This led to an uncomfortable silence, Dipper not really knowing what to do other than trying to decipher the man expressions to see if what he was finding was okay. Not getting any kind of affirmation was making him anxious, even if he felt like he would be fine.

When Tad finally spoke it made him jump a little, listening to his conclusion. "You don't have anything broken from what I can tell, you should definitely rest, eat and drink water, but nothing you won't be able to get over easily". This made Dipper sigh in relieve, a little smile forming on his face. "If anything seems off do contact me and I will come to take a look" he added as he was starting to clean the place and put back his tool in his bag.

"Hum... is Bill going to be okay?" asked Dipper shyly, unable to get that out of his mind now that he was sure he would be fine. The doctor didn't stop on his cleaning task, answering with a little chuckle "This idiot is going to be okay, nothing vital was touched by the bullet. It's not the first time he gets shot, he will survive, he just needs to rest so the wound can heal correctly".

This new information made Dipper anxiety fly away slowly, relieved to hear it from the doctor mouth. “You should make sure he doesn't work, from what I can see he will listen to you more than me or anyone else”. This left the young author kind of confused, why would Bill listen to him more than anyone else? It's not as if he had some kind of power over him. He wasn't a health specialist either.

He was taken out of his confusion by Tad leaving him his number, telling him yet again to call his office if anything was coming up for either him of Bill. "I will do... also thank you for checking on me" he said, realising he hadn't thanked him for that. "It's my job" he received as an answer, Tad offering a small smile before getting out of the kitchen.

Dipper was then left alone to think about all this, trying not to get anxious yet again over all the crazy thing that happened to him. As much as he hated the situation, he was still thankful for Bill help. Who could tell if this situation wouldn't have happened even if he wasn't under Bill watch? If it was the case, he would have been done for, because for sure no one in his family would have the money to pay his debt back and he would feel guilty until he dies if they had to do something dangerous for him. Yeah, it was good to have Bill watching over him and making sure he wouldn't actually get killed.

Now that his worries were going away, he thought of Mabel, some panic rising in him again. Did she notice his absence? She would totally freak out if she were to know and would demand that he get away from Bill. Did they manage to lie to her? After all, he knew she was checking on him every couple of days to make sure he was fine while working here. Not coming back at the apartment was nearly normal now, as he was often sleeping over. In this new worry, he got up, trying to find where William was and asking how they managed to deal with this.

He nearly bumps into the said man when he was rushing out of the kitchen, the other man seemingly coming back to check on him. "Did Mabel call when I was taken away?" he asked, worry filling his voice. William seemed taken aback by the sudden question, staying silent for a couple of seconds before finally coming up with an answer "She did call, but Bill lied and said we were out and that you would call back later, saying you could pass it off as him forgetting to tell you about it and also forgetting to tell her you'll be staying at Bill's house".

Dipper was relieved when he heard that, saying he would take care of that immediately then, preferring not to make his sister wait much longer. He left William with the mission of calling his twin sister, thanking William when he was told he would go and get him some clean clothes.

He tried calling home first, anxiously waiting for Mabel to pick up, hoping she would be home. The phone was on his second ringing when someone picked up, the anxious voice of Mabel coming from the other end asking if it was him. Well, he guesses not many people were calling at his apartment.

"Hey Mabel" he said, trying to sound as normal as possible, not as someone who was starved for the past days and beaten up. "Dipper! Where were you! I called and you weren't there, why didn't you call me back!?" asked Mabel, never letting him squeeze in an answer, making him wait for her to stop. "Sorry, apparently Bill got busy after your call and forgot to tell me, I was calling to check in when I didn't get any call from you, I'm fine, I was just out getting some paper with William when you called" he lied, feeling yet again guilty for covering such a big event from her. But it was clearly better that way, he doesn't want for her to worry about him and something in him didn't want her to force him away from this mansion.

“I swear next time I see this criminal I will make him understand to never forget something like this” affirmed an angry Mabel, even if something in her voice sounded more relieved than before. He could tell for sure, hearing that he was fine was making her less anxious. She then went on a rant on how Bill wasn't caring enough of this and making yet again pretty clear that she wasn't fully trusting him. Even if Dipper wasn't agreeing with her, an amused smile drew itself on his face, happy to see she was back to her normal self and not suspicious of what might have happened.

They had to let go at some point, Mabel needing to go and help their great-uncles, as Dipper was lying about going back to work on his book. He put the phone down, letting out a heavy sigh, feeling as guilty as he always was when lying like this to Mabel. Also, he wouldn't be against a good old sibling hug to have some comforting from what happened, because he would need to explain what was wrong.

A voice startled him out of his thoughts, turning around to see Kasper. "My apologies, I wasn't meaning to scare you Mister Pines" apologised the man when he notices what happen, "Mister Hyde asked me to delivered some clothing to you" he finally stated, clean clothes laying neatly in his hands. Dipper smiled at that, thanking him for his delivery, surprise when he was lead back to an empty bedroom.

He must have looked pretty puzzled as to why he couldn't just go back to one of the big bathrooms of the mansion instead of this room. After all, Kasper had seemed pretty precise about going to this one, which was close to Bill own bedroom. "Master Cipher would prefer you staying at the mansion for some time and therefore reducing the time you need to be out of his field of protection". This surprised the young man a little, especially since Bill never mentioned that. Though, to be fair, he hadn't really had the time to speak with the man since they were back.

Also, it was nice of him to say he would prefer him staying, instead of not giving him a choice, something he would have thought was more common for Bill. For sure, he wouldn't spit on this opportunity of staying safer.

He thanked yet again the butler for his help, waiting for him to leave so he could go and take a much-needed shower before he could put on some clean clothes. He wasn't exactly surprised to notice they were Bill's clothes, supposing Will might have gone to get some of his. Good thing Mabel would be gone from the apartment then, he could only imagine how confused she would be if someone was taking his clothes and telling her suddenly that he would live with Bill for some time.

But now, the thought of leaving Mabel all alone at his apartment was making him anxious. Was she going to be okay? After all, they often bothered him when he was there. They were probably smart enough to guess Bill was hiding him somewhere, but what was telling him they would think Mabel was just a new tenant? They were looking so much alike that there was no way they wouldn't notice. Also, he wasn't trusting them not to drag his family in all this after all the damage that was caused because of him.

All this made him suddenly extremely anxious, could he ask Bill for protection? Would he mind putting some of his men to the task? He wanted to ask, but Bill was probably sleeping by now and he didn't want to wake him up. After all, he does need to rest after all this. Dipper was now walking around in the room, thinking of what he could do, even if it was pretty much nothing, only Bill was able to really help with this. Yet again.

As Dipper was swimming in his anxiousness, Bill in the other room was drowning in boredom and his hope that Dipper was doing fine. At some point, he gave up on following Tad advice, telling himself he could sleep later. Checking on Dipper was more important. So he got up, not without pain, before exiting his room. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, feeling like it was going to be an annoying task to do.

As the door was still open he leaned on the frame of it, looking at Dipper turning in circles in the middle of the room "I see you're doing fine" he commented amused, before noticing the anxious state of the young author "Is something wrong?" he then asks, worrying something might be wrong. Dipper was going to answer, when his stomach decided to make itself noticed, in need to be feed. This made the young man blush of embarrassment, as Bill seemed pretty amused by it. "Lets get some food, we can talk about what's on your mind while eating".

Dipper agreed on that, only noticing now in what state Bill seems to be, his attention on the bandages around his middle. He might not have been subtle while looking at them since the mobster gently ruffled his hair, reassuring him that he would be fine, that something as small as that wouldn't kill him. They both knew it was false, that Bill had been lucky the bullet didn't touch anything vital, but both of them were fine with this lie.

"Though I'd like to make sure you are doing fine, I know everyone as told me so, but I wanted to make sure anyway" admitted Bill when they finally reached the kitchen. "I do, nothing a couple days of rest and a good meal won't help, though I don't think I could do a great meal" he admitted, guessing they would need to ask William or Kasper for that later. "I'm sure you can do good for a snack, or at least to calm your starving state, must be hard right now" pointed out the criminal.

Dipper agreed on that, trying to push away his worry, for now, has he was looking for what he could be doing, opting for something close to breakfast. He wasn't really a great cook and he didn't want to waste any of the great ingredients they had. Maybe he could ask William for some cooking tips, he didn't want to be a bother while staying and was finding it just fair to help. His suggestion seems to please Bill too, as he receives for answer an "I'll eat anything you make".

As Dipper was now working the kitchen, they kept silence for some time, listening to the sound made by the author as he cut and cook their midday breakfast. It was finally broken when Bill asked yet again what was bothering him earlier. This made Dipper hesitate a little, unsure if the mobster would find his demand annoying, before finally giving in, not seeing any bad outcome at asking.

"I was worried they might try to retaliate on my family since I'm now more out of reach" he admitted, "If they are watching my place they clearly are going to figured out Mabel is my twin and following her can lead them easily to the rest of my family". Bill listened to him rambling about their safety, never really touching what he could guess was on Dipper's mind. He gently called out for Dipper, making the young man stop in his rambling and turn towards him.

Bill offered a reassuring and knowing smile, trying to show to Dipper that he could ask what he had in mind. "Would... would you mind putting some of your man on watch duty, or just to make sure they are fine, I... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happens to them because of me". Bill was startled by how emotional his voice sounded at the end as if Dipper was imagining what could possibly happen, his creative mind not really helping.

Bill then got up, walking toward him to take him in his arms, trying to calm him and his imaginative mind down. "Of course I'd be fine with this Pine Tree" he responds gently, satisfied by feeling Dipper gently untense in his arm "I'll do anything to make you feel safer and better" he promises in a whisper. Dipper stayed in the embrace for a little while, feeling better because of it, the words of the man reassuring him. He got out after a little while, remembering about their food and not wanting it to completely burn because of his little time of panic.

When the food was ready, they were both able to change their mind by talking about something else. At some point, Bill did ask him if he minded living here for some time, even if it was a little late to ask, he still wanted to make sure the young man would be fine with the idea. Dipper admitted he didn't mind since it would also be easier for him to stay as he works here, less travelling to do like this.

The rest of the day went just as calmly as this midday breakfast was. Bill went to his office to work on the protection of his little Pine Tree's family. He just needed to find the ones who could fit the best, by being both good at protection, but also good at staying hidden. After all, he wasn't trying to make Dipper's life harder by making his great-uncles suspicious of something or straight up worried the mafia had something bad towards them. That and Mabel would be furious at both of them for hiding what happened, guessing the author didn't actually tell her about it.

Dipper thought he could take a day off writing, even if he seems to do so really often lately, making himself comfortable in his new room and place the clothes William had brought back for him. He decided to relax by reading, as everyone else seemed busy for now, only joining everyone to eat. He felt like a kid when all three men were making sure he would eat enough and drink enough water. Of course, he couldn't eat too much either, making himself sick wouldn't help, but it was indeed really good to finally eat after a couple of days of not doing so.

It only when night time came and he went to sleep he realised he was still uneasy after all that happen. He knew he was safe here and that he could sleep, his body was clearly ready to do so, but his mind was still a little alert as if expecting something to turn out bad.

Bill wasn't exactly better, as he got out of his room to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that Dipper was indeed safe now. He wasn't expecting to find the young man still awake, apparently startling him. The author switches the bedside lamp on, letting the mobster in as he went to lay next to him after Dipper invited him to do so.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked the blond man, only gaining a little chuckle from Dipper at first. "Neither can you" respond the young man, able to see how tired the man laying in front of him was. They stayed in comfortable silence for some time, not really needing to speak to know why the other couldn't sleep. "I think I'll be stealing half of your bed for tonight" admitted Bill with a smile, yet again gaining a chuckle from the sleep-deprived author. "I'll give it to you for free even, no need to steal it" joked Dipper, too tired to feel awkward about sleeping yet again with the other man.

After all, it wasn't the first time he would do so. Plus, he was feeling safer knowing Bill was close to him. Sure, in his state the mobster couldn't really do much, but it was still making him feel safer. His hand gently went to Bill's face, happy to notice he was wearing his eye-patch less often around him. "I am sorry, you got shot because of me" finally said Dipper, needing to apologised even if everyone else was telling him it would be fine. He was suddenly unsure he had crossed a line when he felt Bill hand gently grabbing his, only to be proven wrong when he gently guides it to his mouth, leaving a little kiss on the palm of it. "Don't worry, I don't hold you accountable for it, I would take plenty more if it's to keep you safe". This made Dipper blush deeply, yet not taking his hand away, which did please Bill, happy to see that his affection didn't seem to be hated.

Dipper kept his hand in his, sneaking a little closer as he was getting more comfortable to sleep, feeling like he wouldn't be able to stay asleep for much more longer. "Good night" he whispered, falling asleep not so long after that.

Bill was delighted by how comfortable the young man seemed around him, only hoping for it to become more later on. "Good night" he did whisper back, even risking to leave a light kiss on the young man forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire! And might have too much time on my hands too. Here a new chapter for y'all.

Rapid typing was filling the silence of the office, often interrupted for a handful of second before starting again. It had been like this for the past days and through most of the morning. Bill wasn't able to concentrate any more on the organisation he had to do for the travel to the Canadian border, especially with their usual path being closely watched by officers. Since Tad visit to patch him up, no one has let him get out of the house, making him either stay in his room or work in his office on some organisation. Well, Dipper was the one asking so he could recover more easily.

At least he had the nice presence of the young author who had suggested to work in his office too so he wouldn't get lonely. Bill did try to play it as if he couldn't get lonely, but he was overall happy to have Dipper with him, even if it was taking away his attention from his work.

It was really interesting to watch the young man this concentrated on his writing, seemingly forgetting about everything around him. The butler even brought them tea and Dipper didn't seem to have questioned where the drink was coming from.

But as interesting and entertaining it was to watch Dipper work, it wasn't making his own work fill itself all alone. He sighs, giving up on working, starting yet again to observe the other man. He smiled when something catches his attention yet again, pretty sure he wasn't mistaken this time. As Dipper was passing a hand through his hair, it revealed for a couple of seconds something on his forehead.

He had noticed a couple of times but was never sure if he had seen correctly. After all, Dipper was never wearing his hair slicked back, always falling back on his forehead. But this time he was sure he saw something and he had the time to actually ask. This would cure his boredom.

So he got up, walking to the small desk that had been placed against the wall in one corner so he wouldn't be in the way when some of Bill's men would come. He silently sat on the corner of the desk, watching the young man work. At least this time Dipper did notice him quickly, not scaring him like he often was when he would come up behind him silently. The young man wasn't sure what to do with the smile Bill was giving him. He had come to associate it with him having an idea or him going to do some kind of joke.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure what to do when Bill was staring at him from this close. He wasn't that out of reality to not notice how much attention Bill was giving him, but it was always from afar. It was a little unnerving when it was this close and silently. "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what was on your forehead" admitted the mobster "Been a while that I notice something there, but you seem to try and hide it as much as possible, what is it?" he finally asked.

His teasing smirk dropped a little when he saw the young man reach for his front bangs, pulling them correctly back in place, looking a little unsure about Dipper's sudden action. What was he hiding that was making his little Pine Tree this unsure? "O-oh, this is really nothing, just a birthmark" responded Dipper before immediately regretting admitting that, as Bill's smile was growing back, clearly interested in it. "Really nothing interesting" he tried to convince the mobster.

But this didn't seem to work, as Bill leaned a little over to him, a teasing smirk on his lips "Everything about my little Pine Tree is interesting, so I'm sure it is" he responds, making Dipper blush a little, unsure of how to take all this. "I don't want you teasing me about it, people always made fun of me for it" mumbled Dipper, Bill nearly missing it. At that, the mobster smile softens into a gentle and reassuring one “I won't tease you, I promise”.

The author looked at him, trying to find something that he could use to refuse, but Bill was looking sincere on this promise like he always was with him. He sighs, placing his hand on his forehead, hesitating a little again, before finally pulling back his bangs, looking away. He was first met with silence, which wasn't making him feel good. He finally looked back at Bill when he suddenly felt a hand taking place to keep his hair in place, the other one gently place itself on his temper, a thumb following the strange birthmark on his forehead.

Bill's eye was full of curiosity and fascination, getting closer to look, making Dipper blush again at the closeness, yet letting him do so. "I now see where you nickname is coming from" said Bill with a toothy smile, "I think this makes you just as more interesting and beautiful as you already are" he then commented, finally letting go of the younger man's head. Dipper was red at the comment, not really use to being called beautiful, even less when it was about his birthmark.

"Good to see you like it, many didn't seem to do so or at least thought I was weird for it" admitted the younger man. The idea made Bill a little angry, even if he was hiding it. Who had dared to make Dipper this insecure about such a unique and beautiful part of himself? "Of course I do, as I said, everything about you is interesting and beautiful, I can't imagine how someone would think otherwise" said the mobster, his hands trying to gently place Dipper's hair pulled back so he could see him correctly. He was looking good that way too.

"When did it happen?" Bill asked, only gaining a confused look out of Dipper "I mean, your bad experiences with your birthmark". Dipper leaned back into the chair, sighing a little as he seems to be thinking about it. "When I was younger and living back in Gravity Falls, I guess some superstitious person saw it and thought I was some kind of witch kid or something like this, didn't really helped me feel good about it when a lot of people were following this line of thinking" explained Dipper.

It wasn't really good memories, some had been pretty nasty about his birthmark, even if he had no control over what his body was looking like since birth. It was really good that his great-uncles didn't seem to follow that line of thinking and believing it to be all non-sense. Sure, one of them was trying to follow supernatural events, but he wasn't ready to believe Dipper was some kind of evil entity either. "Mabel did try to make me feel better about it over the years, but it never really went away, I prefer hiding it now so I don't get anything negative from it" he then added.

Well, it was explaining why he never really saw it if he was trying to hide it as much as possible. Bill gave him yet again a reassuring smile, "Well, you don't need to hide it as much as you did around me, just like with my missing eye, I won't judge you" he said. And it was way easier to do so. Dipper birthmark was pretty, his injured eye wasn't, it was still a mystery for him as to why the author didn't seem to mind it.

Dipper then went on stories where some old lady had actually tried to clean him from some kind of evil, only to be saved by Stanley. It was only one of the many weird stories from his childhood. As he was finishing with one of his stories, something came back to him. He didn't know anything about Bill's childhood and teenage years. The mobster had never really opened up about himself.

"What about you?" finally asked Dipper, taking Bill a little off guard, asking back what about him. "What about you? Do you have stories from your younger years? You... you never really told me anything in all the conversation we had, we only spoke about mine" clarified Dipper, unsure if he was crossing a line by asking more about him.

The mobster seems to think about it for a couple of seconds. It was true that in all their conversations he never went there, only speaking about the present time and what could possibly happen for him in the future. To be fair, he doesn't have the happiest childhood and the most loving parents. But it was only fair to talk about it, especially with how honest and open Dipper had been with him. Plus, he could trust the young man, he wouldn't go around telling people about all his life. He really wanted to be honest with him, showing him he was trusting him.

"Well, I don't really have as many goods memories to tell you as you did" admitted the criminal as he was getting off the desk, going back to his so he could pull his own chair closer, not without some difficulty due to his still healing wound. "But I guess it only fair to tell you some" he added with a little laugh, getting comfortable in his chair, his seating really close to Dipper's one, preferring the proximity.

“I am not sure where to start” he admitted, as he wasn't sure exactly what the younger one wanted to know about him. The young Pines seemed to think about it a little, “Well... maybe by how you could describe your childhood and teenage years?” suggested Dipper, curious of what words the man would use.

"Lonely with indifferent parents and unloved" responded Bill after some second to think about it, surprising Dipper. He knew William had mentioned the mobster had some events in his younger years, but he wasn't expecting for it to seem this bad. Was his relationship with his parents that bad? Well, his wasn't really better, yet he felt like his childhood still had something good to it. "You're parents weren't taking care of you?".

“They were too rich for that and too busy with work” scoffed the older one, “I nearly got raised by Kasper, even if he was only a servant at the time” he added. Dipper did notice the close relationship the two had, but he would never have guessed it was going back this much. The idea brought a smile to his lips, happy to see he was still able to have someone taking care of him. “Your parents had a lot of work on them?”.

“My dad was, he had a company he needed to take care of most of the time, but I'm pretty sure they never wanted a kid together in the first place” admitted Bill, looking on the side at something invisible “They got married for the benefits of both families, not out of love. They also had me out of duty more than out of wanting a baby, they were not ready to have a kid”.

Bill got silent, lost in his thoughts for a little while, Dipper not daring to take him out of them, looking at the pensive man. All of what he was hearing was sad. He never thought the mobster had such uncaring parents. He wanted to say that at least he had one person taking care of and most likely loving him, but it wasn't enough for a child. The author was startled out of his thought when the criminal finally started again.

"My aunt was a little more affectionate towards me, but I think it was because William really liked playing with me when we were younger and to be better than my father. They never liked each other and there was some silent competition between them, but I think she was fighting against no one on this one, he just never cared". Bill then went on to give some examples where he would get lost in the little woods behind the mansion for hours and having none of his parents even noticing or caring about it. Some broken bone out of them not keeping a close eye on him when he was younger and unable to really tell what could be dangerous. All these stories were making Dipper sadder and sadder, having not expected such stories.

"But at least I had William, I am not sure if I ever told him, but he always had been someone important, he's more of a brother than a cousin to me, without him I think my childhood would have been worse and my teenage one would probably have been more dangerous". This catches the young author attention, was it then that he started his criminal life? He had wondered how Bill had somehow started to be a mobster.

Bill noticed the curiosity in the younger man eyes, a little smile drawing itself on his lips. Well, at least he was interesting to listen to and it seems to please Dipper to learn more about him. He can't remember a time where he ever told this much to someone, it was... nice to open up about it.

"My relationship with my parents started to get worse when my father found out my mother had an affair with a friend of them, resulting in me not being his child. Let say it killed the little there might have been between us. Not to really help around that time I started to be interested in criminal activities and got dragged in by people I thought were my friends" Bill then went on explaining how he started with stealing some stuff for others and getting in fights. He got in a big argument with his parents at 15, resulting in him packing up his things and never coming back to his old house.

From there the Cipher started his own groups, ditching those who at the same time had betrayed him, slowly making a name for himself in the big city. The way Bill was telling him all this was so captivating, he could listen to him for hours, even if it was all about crimes he committed over the years. "As much as I like to say my success come from my great criminal mind" started Bill, making the younger one chuckle at the vanity of this statement, "I have to admit a part of it came from luck, I have a lot of luck. I still have a great criminal mind, but luck played a lot, I was gambling with my own life for years, still doing sometimes".

Dipper was still impressed, he hadn't known the Gold Demon had started from absolutely nothing to become one of the most powerful criminals of the city. He should probably not be impressed by criminal prowess, but he was. "And I guess Mister Kasper and William got to you somewhere along the line?" he asked, curious and remembering what William had told him when they spoke a little about it. "Yes, William was scared I would get myself kill, so he came to take care of me even if it was against his parent's demands, Kasper followed later when he managed to hear where I was, he wanted to make sure the little kid he took care of for years would be correctly taken care of even today".

Dipper was happy to hear he was still able to have two people caring for him over the years, even if he guesses in recent years there might have been more. "Were you able to contact your parents since?" asked the author, curious. He didn't have a very great relationship with his own parents, but he was still in vague contact with them, mainly seeing if they were alive and doing fine. "No, I didn't even try, I heard from William they had twins not long after my departure, but I'm not interested in contacting these people and I doubt my siblings would really appreciate me or even know I exist".

This made Dipper sad. If he was at the place of those twins, he would want to know if he had an older brother, even if he was a criminal. A whole family couldn't keep Bill a secret, could they? Bill noticed the sudden sadness in the younger one eyes, not wanting it to left such a sad taste in the younger man mouth. "Don't be sad for me, I really don't mind it, I chose to go away and it was better for me too, I wouldn't be as happy and successful as I am if I had stayed in contact with them" he trying to cheer him up, before something more important came to his mind, something he was finding important, "Also, I would never have met you if I did and I would barter that for nothing in the world" he said, a tender smile on his face.

Dipper blushed at that, surprised by the sudden revelation made by the man, not sure what he was meaning with those words. He couldn't be THAT important for him, how could he be? He was just a small writer with no renown to his name.

But at the same time, something deep in him was feeling the same. Even if the situation leading him to work with Bill had been really dangerous for his life, something in him wouldn't change that. Something was telling him he wouldn't have been able to meet the mobster otherwise and that thought was making him uneasy, it wasn't something he was enjoying imagining.

Bill seemed to like his reaction, something in the author expression telling him it was somewhat mutual. He gently clapped his hand together, gaining back some of the attention, smiling like he always was, “Okay, enough sad back story for today” he stated, not really wanting to go back too much into that for now. “Why don't we go and eat something” he tried, knowing he wasn't allowed out of the house.

Dipper had an amused smile on his face, knowing what he was trying to do. "Come on Pine Tree" said Bill, knowing what that smile was saying "Don't tell me you are not interested in going to eat at Lazy Susan's place". The suggestion surprised the young Pines, not expecting for Bill to suggest a place like that, as he clearly preferred fancier restaurant. He bites the inside of his cheek gently, thinking about it. He really liked going out there and he had to admit he was getting tired of being stuck in here too, as no one was allowing him outside either, just in case.

In the end, he sighs, knowing he wouldn't go against the idea since it was a nice one and he needed some fresh air too. Bill had a victorious smile even before he was able to give him an answer, getting up and holding out a hand for Dipper. The younger man took it to be dragged to their bedroom, Bill leaving him long enough for him to put on clothes that were more suitable to go out. He was surprised by the more casual looks the mobster had chosen, used to him wearing way more formal and expensive clothing. It was still a little fancy, but it was probably the most casual he could see Bill in, other than half-naked when going to sleep.

They had to sneak out without being noticed by William and the butler, Bill insisting on going through a window. "It much more fun that way and they wouldn't expect us to do so" he explained, even if neither of their body seemed to like the idea. It was still fun to do in Dipper's opinion, it was reminding him of younger time in Gravity Falls when he would sneak out to look at the stars or go for a night walk.

Even like this they nearly got seen by Kasper passing by a window, making them hide against the wall, trying to keep in their childish giggling. "What are we, seven years old?" whispered Dipper, still laughing silently at what they were doing. This was absolutely absurd, yet he wouldn't exchange that for boringly walking out the door like a responsible adult.

Right now they were not trying to be responsible adults anyway.

They finally got to the car, Bill giving him the keys, surprising the author. He was letting him drive again? He had his answer when the mobster went to open the garage door, waiting for Dipper to get in and drive the car out, joining him in once he closed it back. “Now drive before we get caught” smiled Bill, sitting close to Dipper as the younger man started to drive. It was still making him a little nervous to drive an expensive car, but it was really nice.

The ride went with them still laughing and joking about how mad William would be when he figured out they were not in the mansion anymore. Sure it might be a little dangerous to go out right now as Bill was still recovering from being shot, but they both needed to get out and Bill's recklessness was probably rubbing off on Dipper a little bit by now.

They found somewhere to leave the car, Dipper checking quickly around the diner room if his family might be there. He wasn't a fan of this place for nothing, all the Pines seemed to really enjoy this place. When he was sure the path was clear they got in, Lazy Susan happily greeting him, even if she looked a little unsure about Bill presence next to him again.

She gently stopped Dipper on his track when they were both going for a booth in a corner. As she went to ask him if he would be fine with the man, she caught something she never saw in him before. Something in his eyes was looking brighter than she ever saw in him, he was looking so lively and happy, she couldn't bring herself to ask. Was the criminal really causing such happiness in this little guy she had started to really appreciate since the first time the Pines had come to her diner? She instead left her worries on the side, guessing she would just ask Mabel later. "Don't forget to pay a visit to those old Pines" she said amused "They were complaining about how they haven't seen you in days".

Dipper, who was unsure why she was stopping him for, chuckled at the suggestion. He wasn't surprised to hear his great-uncles, most likely Stan, had been complaining about not seeing him. "I will see to it, thank you for noticing me" he said before going away to join Bill after she gave him two menus.

"Was something wrong?" asked Bill, looking back at the older lady who was still giving him unsure glances. "No, she just mentioned that Stan and Ford were complaining about not seeing me, I will try to go and see them soon, It true that I've been a little neglectful in the past weeks, either because of my situation of debt or because of my book". Bill was sure Dipper wouldn't lie about that, so he guessed it was really what she said, dropping, for now, his worry about her trying to take away his little Pine Tree. He instead smiled again, "I hope I haven't kept you too much for myself, wouldn't want you to lost contact with them because of me". This made the younger one laughed, saying it wasn't that, he had just been too worried about their safety in the past weeks to do so.

Soon after Susan came to take their orders, a smile on her face, observing how Dipper was acting. Yeah, for sure there was something different in him and the mobster was bringing that in the author. Well, it wasn't her place to take that away and it would probably be too dangerous anyway.

Dipper was just as clueless of her worries, Bill giving her on warning glare before finally dropping it, preferring enjoying his time with the young Pines instead. Even if they said they would go away from their past, they went back to it. Though, this time they were going over happier and funnier time of it and contrary to what was normally happening, Bill was telling some too, not leaving Dipper to tell everything and never learn anything.

With all this they were forgetting their surrounding, simply having a good time. Bill couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time with someone without any alcohol involved or the person being William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the little back story I gave Bill, since I never went too much into it, only hinting at what idea I had for it. Let hope is future is going to be happier too ;)
> 
> Update 20.09.2020: Omg I'm so sorry for not updating for the past 5 months, way too much was happening for me to fully work on this story (covid, school, work, some family thing). I nearly only posted for my zombie AU since it was easier to write more light-hearted stories, but I'll try to update this story to in a near future.
> 
> Tho, for a first good start, I made my edge read me my own story so I could see what was done and give me a good feel of it, which led me to realise I had some severe misspelt words and even some missing ones in some of my chapter's, so I corrected those. Second, I already have chapter 9 and 10 somewhat laid out, so it should help me in writing them.
> 
> Hope I'll be able to post a new chapter soon despite school taking up time.


End file.
